Killer beauty
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Original idea from FragilePuzzle. Girls in beauty pageants are being killed. Mello, L, Near and Light are brought to help with the case. Now they are hunting the killer in the way they least expected. What will happen? No Death note. Yaoi inside be warned!
1. Chapter 1

No one's P.O.V.

"Here is the unsolved case. It needs to be solved as soon as possible." Soichiro hands out the copies of the case file to each member of the team on this case. "As you will see it's a killer who goes after the girls in beauty pageants. He seems to pick a favorite and kill any other as he likes. That is if it is a male."

The others flip through the files taking in the information.

"Maybe it's a fan of pageants gone mad. That's what I see here. Unless its just a horny guy who goes after the girl he wants to have sex with by killing the rest." Halle says with distaste.

"I have a plan!" Geovanni stands. "But it'll mean we need more than just us. I suggest the best out there. They'll be smart enough to help while being good actors."

"Or is this your excuse to work with Near?" Halle sighs. "Seriously that boy obviously isn't interested in you."

Geovanni gets a determined look on his face. "He just doesn't know it yet!"

"Stop being an idiot and leave the poor boy alone." Halle smacks Geovanni on the back of the head.

"Enough." Ide's voice jumps in. "Let's hear this plan before we decide its not worth it."

"Yes. Do explain but this had better not be one of your tricks to get to Near. Everyone has had enough of you trying, he doesn't want you. Now tell us this plan of yours." Soichiro warns.

Geovanni nods. "They will dress as girls and enter the pageant. So we will have eyes on the inside. They will wear a camera hidden as something or another. It'll also record audio along with letting us watch. They'll be able to find the killer and take him down faster than we can. But of course we will help."

"That might work. Then when the killer goes after them he or she will be in for a surprise." Ide nods in agreement.

"Any objections?" Soichiro looks around.

No one speaks up.

"None? Then Geovanni's plan will be put to action." With that Soichiro closes the meeting with each agents assignments.

Mello's P.O.V.

Practicing fighting moves is always a good way to stay sharp on your skills.

Right now I'm practicing with my partner Near.

I do find him annoying sometimes but at the same time I find that hes alluring. I used to really hate him but since being his partner I have learned enough about Near that I can work with him.

Near tries to bring me down with a sidekick but I crouch down then spring up at the right time. Nears ankle rests on my shoulder as I use all I have to throw him backwards by his legs. Near does a back flip and lands on his feet. He straightens till hes standing fully again and comes towards me.

I prepare to dodge whatever he throws at me. But I didn't expect what he does next.

He grabs my shoulders with his hands and leaps over me like leap frog. Once his feet are behind me he lets go of me and sends his foot into my back.

I fall to the matted ground.

He manages to turn midair and land with his legs on either side of my hips. He holds me down with his hands.

"Crap." I curse. "Next time I'll win." I mutter.

"We shall see. But lets stop for today." Near gets off of me and wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "We have been doing this for almost four hours." He turns his back to me and goes to the nearest corner where we put our water bottles only to grab his and take a drink.

"Fine." I get up and grab my own water bottle. I can use this time to devise a plan on how to win against Near.

"Mello."

"Near."

Light and L come into the room.

"We are needed to help solve a case. The team that needs us will be here in an hour. We should be in the conference room on time." Light tells us.

Light and L are also partners like me and Near.

Let me explain the partners thing. Partners are two people paired together to work together and look out for each other.

That's how it works here at Whammy's. We get paired together with the person that'll work the best for us and partners are often known for falling for each other.

L isn't always at Whammy's being the greatest detective and all so he gets to be with someone outside of Whammy's. L and Light make great partners.

"Got it." I say as I chug the rest of my water.

"I'm going to take a shower." Near leaves the room with that.

"Might as well." I snort and follow Near. "I feel gross in these sweaty clothes."

Light's P.O.V.

I watch the two go then I look to L.

Surprise surprise.

L suddenly is eating a lollipop.

"When are you not eating sweets?" I say with sarcasm.

"Light, you know when I don't eat sweets." L says taking the lollipop out of his mouth and licking it.

Why does he have to make me so horny but so frustrated at the same time!? Ugh!

"I know. It was sarcasm." I sigh and massage my temple with my pointer and middle finger.

"I know. I just thought I'd say that to make sure your memory still works." L smirks and licks his lollipop again before popping it into his mouth.

"Lets just go." I lower my hand from my head to my side and leave with L following me.

"Everything alright?" L asks.

"Yes." I flash him a smile and continue to our room, L in tow.

"I know you better than this." L says as we walk into our room. "Now what is it? You can tell me."

"I'm just so horny right now and you are the source of it." I sigh and go towards the bathroom.

L puts his lollipop on an empty unused plate in the room. He grabs onto my wrist and pulls me towards the bed. "I got this." He says. "It is my fault isn't it Light?" He sits me down on the bed and kneels in front of me undoing the fly on my pants.

I'll admit it.

Me and L are lovers.

Happened a little after we became partners.

The whole reason behind us being partners is because we started to date.

L brings out my erection and pumps it a few times with his hand.

I moan and buck into his hand.

He licks the tip a few times then gives me what I want and takes my length into his mouth.

"Mmm." I buck up into his mouth and he pushes my hips down so I can't buck up into his mouth again.

He starts to suck and I fall back onto the bed.

I Grip L's raven black hair and force him to take more of me as he continues to suck me off.

His tongue skillfully slides up, down and around my length brining me closer to my release.

I arch my back and cum in his mouth with a loud moan. "L!"

L swallows my cum then he pulls his mouth off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I do believe it is time to go Light."

I lay there panting and glance to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

Where does the time go when you're getting a blowjob?

"You're right. Lets go to the conference room." I sit up and do up my pants.

L goes to retrieve his lollipop and starts to suck on it again.

I lead him out of the room and we walk to the elevator to get to the main floor that has the conference room in it.

No one's P.O.V.

L and Light go to the conference room two minuets before the required time. So they find a spot next to each other.

The conference room has grey walls with a white board on one wall, a projector pointing to another wall, a board that allows people to pin things up there on the other wall and lastly is the plain wall with the door in the bottom center of it. The carpet is a dark green color and it doesn't seem to have any shaggy look to it at all cause it isn't. In the middle of the room there is an oak table with big comfy red chairs all around it. Just an ordinary conference room.

The team working on the case arrive one minuet later. All finding their own spots.

Finally right on the required time, Mello and Near enter the room and join the others at the table. The two sit away from Geovanni.

Geovanni can't stop glancing at Near since the pale boy walked in.

Mello gives Geovanni a warning glare when he spots Geovanni looking at Near his partner.

Near gives Mello a thank you look when Geovanni stops looking at him.

Mello just nods softly and looks around while leaning back in his chair. "Well how are we helping?"

"You are going to help us by going into the pageants and acting as girls there. The rest of us will be helping you." Soichiro explains.

"What!?" Mello growls. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" He slams his fist on the table. "How can you expect us to agree to that!?"

"Mello." Near puts a hand on his partners shoulder. "Calm down." Near lowers his hand from Mellos shoulder and secretly grabs Mellos hand so Mello can squeeze his hand instead.

Mello sighs and seems to calm down enough to stop screaming.

Mello is stubborn but for some reason Near always seems to manage to calm him down.

"But Dad if we were caught cross dressing then we wouldn't be able to show our faces anywhere." Light states calmly.

"Yes but we will do everything to make sure you don't get caught." Soichiro explains. "You will not get caught and this will only be just for the case then its over."

Light leans back in his chair deep in thoughts, most likely trying to imagine L as a girl only to think about how much he likes L better as a guy.

"I hate this plan already." Mello mutters.

"The four of us will be doing it together Mello." Near looks to Mello's face.

Mello tries to hide the blush that comes up as he thinks about him and Near together.

"Please do this Mello. IInnocent people are being killed." Near continues.

"Fine I'll do it." Mello caves in.

Near always knows how to get Mello to agree to something if he really wants to.

"Great." Soichiro smiles. "Now let me tell you what each of these agents will be helping with."

AN:

Okay so I have started this! But read the summary for the original story author.

I am not claiming this as my own idea!

Please understand that.

Characters are a little OOC and I am sorry about that.

I will update as soon as possible!

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews! I love them all! Thank you very much!

Here is the next chapter for all you wonderful readers!

Mello.

Halle's P.O.V.

It's the day after the four agrees to help us also the day the girls in the pageant go to the hotel.

I am putting on the different outfits on the four manikins that are wearing the wigs the four will be wearing along with the fake boobs made to fit them for the four boy's size, the fake boobs look real and the straps that keep them up is the same color as the fake boobs skin.

The fake boobs skin color is the same skin color as the color of skin of the boy that is going to wear it.

The one for Near will be wearing a snowy white wig that is straight and goes down to a little past the shoulders. There also is a black tank top with dark shaded skinny jeans and black ballet flats.

I add the hidden camera that Near will wear.

It's a chocker with black and red hearts ribbon and the charm that holds the tiny camera is a red skull in the center of the throat area on the ribbon.

The hidden camera is in the left eye of the skull.

The backup camera is a clip on hair pin that is pink with a pink heart with black edgings. At the section of the lining that points in the direction the person is facing is where the camera is.

Each manikin is in a different little room that are like changing rooms but with a small table and a place to put a manikin.

That way they wont see each other until they come out of the change rooms.

"Hmmmm….." I look at the manikin up and down. "I think that'll do. I'll leave the backup camera on the table by this manikin with a note for him."

Soichiro comes into the room where I am dressing the manikins. "Halle."

I turn to him seeing as right now the curtains to the change rooms are open. "Yes?"

"I would like you to add these." He hands me four wireless ear buds that hook around the back of your ear.

Their hook parts are clear since its just plastic and the ear buds themselves are black.

"These will make sure we can talk to them where ever we all are." He looks at me silently telling me that I had to get this right.

"Right and I will sir." I smile a 'don't worry.' Smile.

"Right. Carry on. Looks good so far." He looks at the manikin I am working on. "We just don't have all day. We need these manikins done in five minutes."

"No worries. I just need to put the ear pieces with the backup cameras then the four can change into their outfits." I look at the ear pieces in the palm of my hand.

He nods and leaves.

I go around and add the final touches before going to get the four boys.

No one's P.O.V.

The four boys go into the change rooms that Halle directs them to. They close the curtains and start to change.

The team waits by the door leading out to the cars for the four.

Halle is anxious to see the outfits.

Geovanni is off in his own world imagining pervy things with Near that'll never come true.

Soichiro is shifting nervously.

The rest are just penitently waiting.

About ten minutes later one by one the four come out with their girl looks on.

Near is the first. His pale skin seems to glow when hes wearing dark clothes. The wig matches the color of his hair. His chocker with the hidden camera actually brings out his eyes just enough that he looks like an adorable yet beautiful young woman.

Light comes out second. He is wearing a straight brown wig that like all wigs for every boy is the same color as his hair. The wigs hair goes down to the bottom of his rib cage. He is wearing a light, but not blinding light, pink skirt that looks somewhat like large vertical blinds wrapped around his waist. He also has on a pink sailor outfit like shirt and the small scarf is white. His hidden camera is on the charm of a silver chain necklace, that almost is like a chocker.

The charm is a red apple that is only half of an apple. It isn't a big apple closer to a small sized charm. In the part of the charm where the stem met the apple is where the small hidden camera is hidden.

Lights back up camera is a simple pin that is small but not tiny, it is a light blue but darkly shaded upside down horse shoe within the inside of the horse shoe is a blood red colored heart.

The top part of the inside horse shoe is a part of the top of the heart and the bottom tip of the heart reaches the height of the bottom parts of the horse shoe.

The hidden camera there is in the center of the heart.

The pin isn't much but it looks like a nice touch to the outfits Light is given.

Mello came out second last. His wig is blonde like his hair and reaches down to half way down his chest and it is slightly wavy. He is wearing a black tight fitting leather tank top like outfit, it shows off the cleavage of the fake boobs. For his bottoms he has on tight leather like shorts that go almost half way down to his knees. On his feet are a pair of black leather looking boots that almost reach his knees and the heel is a thick one that covers the back heel of the boot is about a centimetre tall. He is wearing a rosary that looks almost exactly like his favorite rosary he wears all the time.

The rosary is not the rosary Mello always wears, no. This one has a tiny hidden camera in the center of its cross charm. There is two cameras, one on either side of the rosary so if the rosary flipped then they wont have to worry about not being able to see.

The backup camera for Mello is a chocker.

The chocker is a dark shade of grey chain necklace with a black cross charm.

The cameras are placed in the same place as the rosary.

L comes out last most likely since he had to straighten his hair to put the wig on. He is wearing a black wig that goes down to half way down his stomach. He has on a white spaghetti strapped summer dress that goes a little past his knees. He is also wearing white boots that go half way up to his knees. His hidden camera is on the edge, facing the direction L is facing, of a hair pin that is on the right side of his wigs hair pushing the wigs hair back slightly.

His backup camera is a gold chained necklace that dangles so the charm rests on the cleavage of the fake boobs.

The charm is a red strawberry that isn't cut in half but is like a whole strawberry. The camera is on the front and back of the charm and both are put on the part of strawberry charm in the edge of the center leaf, the leaves are draped over the top part of the berry charm.

All four before coming here had to go to their own bathrooms to shave their arm pits and legs to make sure they look as girl like as possible.

The groups eyes went wide as they are shocked into silence.

If they didn't know these four were L, Mello, Light and Near then they would have thought they actually were girls.

"Wow….." Matsuda finds his voice first.

"You all look really amazing. If I didn't know it was you guys I would have thought that you were actually girls." Mogi adds in.

"We need to get going." Halle buts in.

"Right." Soichiro nods. "Lets go to the cars then." He takes the lead as everyone goes to the cars. "Mogi will be driving Mello and Near. Matsuda will be driving L and Light. Light your name for this is Lilly Flutter. L your name for this is Loran Law. Near your name is going to be Nia Dawn. Mello your name is going to be Mina Lena." He explains as everyone goes off to their own black cars.

Mogi tells Mello and Near to follow him and leads them to his black car.

Matsuda does the same to L and Light then leads them to his own black car.

L, Light, Mello and Near all sit in the back seat of the cars they are in.

When everyone is in their cars they start to drive towards where the pageant is being held.

Earlier the team had hacked the systems so that the four boys all got in immediately.

The pageant is being held at the fancy hotel called hotel koun.

The hotel in Japanese means good luck and it is a fancy and expensive hotel.

The pageant competitors get in for free though because they are the ones competing.

The hotel is a two hour drive through the city of Tokyo which is where the team and the four boys are.

In Matsuda's car L and Light are sitting in the back holding hands and chatting softly.

"I feel weird wearing this." L shifts and pulls down the bottom of the dress slightly.

"Hey. You look as beautiful as you normally do." Light purrs and glances to make sure Matsuda isn't looking then leans in and kisses L's cheek softly. "I love you." He mummers softly to L.

L smiles slightly. "Thanks. You look good too. Love you too."

Meanwhile in the back of Mogi's car…

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Mello growls to himself as he leans back and crosses his arms across his chest in an angry pout.

"Mello." Near turns to his partner. "You agreed to it because we need to help those innocent people being killed."

Mello turns to his partner and stares into the stormy grey eyes staring back at him. He blinks and sighs dropping his arms to his sides. "I guess. But I look stupid in this."

Near leans against Mello. "It wont be so bad." He almost mummers. "Besides I don't think you look stupid."

Mello blushes softly and glances away silent, not knowing what to really say.

Near closes his eyes and tries to not drift off to sleep, he had gotten only a few hours of sleep after some research on pageants so he isn't going into this without knowing what to do.

All four boys did research on how to act in a pageant but Mello and Light got enough sleep.

L rarely sleeps and Near had a lot on his mind on top of the case.

Unknow's P.O.V.

The lady at the front desk of the hotel hands me the pageant brochure with when each part will be plus the names of the contestants with where they are from.

"Thank you." I smile polite at her then I leave to the lounge. I sit on a chair there and flip through the brochure. "Hmmm….. I can't wait to see what these girls look like." I smirk as I remember where the girls are all meeting. I'll sneak in and peek at all of the girls. I may have seen all these girls already by research and hacking but there is four new names that I would really like to check out when they get here.

Nia Dawn from Alaska.

Loran Law from London.

Lilly Flutter from California.

Mina Lena from Edmonton.

"Wonder what they look like." I mummer to myself making sure I am not heard by others. "I like their names but I prefer to go by looks."

AN:

Ohhh :O

Well hope this chapter was good.

More to come!

Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

Near's P.O.V.

I must have drifted asleep because when I open my eyes we are at the Hotel.

"Morning sleepy head." Mello smirks at me.

I sit up from Mellos shoulder and rub one of my eyes. "Hm? Uh afternoon." I glance at the clock.

"Ready for thiss?" Mello asks quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answer. "What about you?"

Mello sighs. "I guess."

I hold his hand in my smaller one. "It'll be alright." I promise him.

He smiles gently at me.

The car pulls up to the unloading zone and stops.

We get out of the car and let go of each other's hands.

Mello leads the way inside and I follow.

Our stuff is either there already or will be brought to the room.

"Welcome." The guy at the front desk smiles at us but his eyes mainly rest on me. "What can I do for you two?" He takes a step towards me.

Ugh! Not the stupid flirting again! I get enough of that already! I'm so sick of it!

Mello goes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "This is Nia Dawn and I'm Mina Lena. We are here for the pageant." He says in the most girl like voice he can manage. "We would like to have a room. Best one you got here." Mello moves his hand up to rest on my fake boobs.

I understand what Mello is doing and I lean back into him resting my head on the part where his throat meets his chest. Closing my eyes I let Mello do what he needs to so I can get this guy off of me and to not flirt with me anymore.

"Right." The guy sounds disappointed. "Your room will be on the top floor. Room 678."

I feel Mello shift as if to grab something.

"Thank you." Mello snorts.

I open my eyes and move away from Mello.

He grabs my hand and leads me to the elevator.

I follow without complaint.

We make it into the elevator and Mello pushes the button for the top floor.

"Thank you." I say to Mello as the doors close.

"Yeah well he was also pissing me off acting like Geovanni." Mello says.

I smile slightly and try not to laugh.

Mello smirks at me.

Unknown's P.O.V.

I watch the blonde and albino go into the elevator.

Oh what wouldn't I give to be with Mina!

But that stupid albino Nia seems to have Mina all to herself!

I'll get Mina's attention during the pageant and not.

I am the number one pageant girl after all!

Cadence Withermouth.

That's my name and I will use whatever means I have to so that Mina can be all mine!

2nd Unknown's P.O.V.

So that's Mina and Nia huh? Interesting girls.

I should get back to my lover in our room.

We kill because we find it interesting and fun.

Besides the girl we want to win has to under any circumstance.

I get up and leave to go towards our room.

Loran Law and Lilly Flutter arrived earlier so until the meeting before the day of the pageant I am done.

L's P.O.V.

Me and Light make it to our room and find our stuff already there.

Once we get there we can relax for a little bit.

The room looks like some fancy four star hotel. Two double beds in a room next to the bathroom which both have doors, a bathroom with a door that locks including a shower and bath tub. The lights add just the right touch to it and the walls are painted a beige color. Theres a balcony with glass sliding doors that I assume can be locked and a desk near the glass doors in the corner. There also is a kitchen and a living room. The kitchen has a stove, cutlery, cups, plates, bowls, a sink, marble counters, a fridge, storage cupboards and a dishwasher. The living room has two couches one which is a three seater couch that looks like it can turn into a bed and a love seat. Both in position to view the T.V. on its stand.

Despite so much in one room, it actually is spacious.

"I like this place." I tell Light who nods.

"Lets get settled in." Light suggests.

Its my turn to nod and we unpack our stuff putting it away where it needs to go.

Theres a closet in the bedroom and three doors. One that leads to the rest of the room, one that leads to the bathroom and another that leads to the balcony.

I step out onto the balcony after everything is put away.

The scene is just lovely!

A great view of the pool, the forest and a lake just a little past the forest. The lake sparkles as the sun rays hit its surface.

Light comes over and stands beside me. "Wow…." He breaths.

"Yeah." I agree.

Light holds my hand as secretly as he can so the others cant see. "We have a few minutes before we need to go to the conference room for the meeting."

I nod. "I know."

After a minute of silence we both go back inside.

Light goes to the love seat to watch some television and I go to see whats to eat.

Acting normal.

No one's P.O.V.

"Are you sure?" One male asks the other.

"Yes. I saw her look. We can use her to our advantage and she can help us. I'm sure of it." The other says.

"Right." The first one nods. "Then we will talk to her about it when the time seems fitting."

"Yes." The second agrees.

They share a kiss and the first leads the second to the bedroom.

AN:

Short chapter! WHA!

Sorry guys but I'm trying not give away anything too important just yet.

Please forgive me!

Mello


	4. Chapter 4

Cadence's P.O.V.

I walk along the way to the conference room. I keep my eye out for any signs of Mina.

Maybe shes already there?

I race to the conference room.

Almost all the girls are there but no Mina or Nia.

I hold back a growl when I realize that the little albino must be with MY Mina! I sit down where there'll be an open spot next to me. I'll just invite Mina to sit there acting polite.

Light's P.O.V.

"You need to sit normally. When no one is around or if its just me or Mello or Near then you can sit how you normally do." I whisper in L's ear.

L pouts and looks at me with those wide adorable eyes. He doesn't say anything but his face tells it all.

We are almost at the conference room and L stops pouting.

L leads the way into the room and we go to find a seat hopefully next to each other.

I get my wish when we sit down in two of the five spots left, right next to each other.

Seems Mello, Near and one other girl still needs to arrive.

Just as I finish that thought Mello and Near enter the room.

"Theres a free spot here if you're looking for one." A blonde who for some reason reminds me of Misa says and points to beside her.

Me and L exchange a small look, we both saw the way she looks at Mello…. But we also saw the glare she gave Near.

I kinda hope that for the sake that Mello's temper be kept at bay that the misa like girl doesn't attack or kill Near or anything.

Mello spots me and L as we look back at them. "Hey there." He greets us like old friends. He looks to the girl. "Thanks but I want to sit with my friends." He then leads Near over to us and they sit side by side.

We all are side by side but in such a way we can watch the room together.

A minute after the deadline time for the meeting the last girl comes in.

"Sorry I'm late." She pants and brushes some of her brown hair behind her ear.

"That's okay." The one holding the pageant says. "Go have a seat by Cadence there Alice."

"Okay." She nods and goes to the only seat left open.

Alice's P.O.V.

I sit down and glance over to where Mina and Nia are sitting.

Nia has had my attention for some reason.

Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?

Nia looks over to me and lock her stormy grey eyes with my sea blue ones.

No. It couldn't be could it?

Near's P.O.V.

That girl…. Alice.

I felt her staring at me so I look over and find my eyes locking into sea blue eyes.

But that's impossible. It couldn't be…. Could it?

No one's P.O.V.

The team watches and listens by the cameras placed on the four. They all do this by monitors with sound so they can hear and see what the cameras are picking up.

Geovanni is concentrating on Nears but we all know why.

Matsuda is too busy looking at 'how hot all the girls there are' to even be really paying attention but hes got half of his attention on the task at hand.

Halle is also helping with Nears and Mellos and the task has her whole focus.

The rest are doing their jobs to make sure the cameras continue to run and to watch out for anything that might help the case.

"Alright. Please don't worry about anything. There are many pageants going on all across the world and its one in a million this one will be chosen by the killer. Nothing to worry about except for you to do your best." The one holding the pageant tries to cheer everyone up. "Now the pageant will start tomorrow morning. The first event is going to be beauty so wear your most beautiful outfit. After that will be a two hour break before the talent. That will sum up the events of tomorrow. The day after that is going to be the swim suit part of the pageant and after that will be you're own chosen outfit from any movie or television show you like. Good luck everyone and do your best! Now go ahead and go get some rest for tomorrow."

With that the meeting ends and the girls get up to go.

The conference room is emptied and some girls go to their rooms while others talk to the other girls.

Alice's P.O.V.

I look around for the one I need to speak with. But I am thinking maybe I should get out of here before he sees me again. I don't know what to do.

Ah there she is!

She seems to be looking for someone.

I'll leave her be and go back to my room. So I leave and head up to the room.

Near's P.O.V.

Where did that girl go?

I need to talk to her.

"Excuse me." A girls voice I recognize as the girl who offered Mello the seat next to her from earlier, comes from behind me. Cadence is her name if I remember correctly.

I turn and look at her face. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have some time that I can talk to you for a moment. Unless youre busy." She says with a kind voice.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mello give me a small look so I know that he'll follow in case she has connections with the killings.

"I don't have anything. I guess I could speak with you if you want." I respond.

"Great." She smiles and grabs my hand holding it up to my stomach. "I promise it wont take long." She suddenly is pulling me away from the others who stayed behind.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask her.

"Not too far." We stop just a little ways from the others who stayed behind just so they are out of ear shot. "I just was getting a little uncomfortable with all those other girls around so close. Sorry."

"It's alright." I nod very softly. "Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk to you about your opinion on the killings." She then looks down to the ground and raises the hand that just let goes of my hand to her chin. As if in a mixture of thought and scared at the same time. "I'm just scared you could say. What if the killer comes here? Who do you think the killer will go after if he attacks here?"

"The killer could be at any pageant." I start. "I can't say for certain who he might target if he dies choose this pageant as the one to kill at."

She looks past me and to the other girls still hanging around.

I turn and follow her gaze to the girls.

"I probably should be grateful that the competition might be taken out if the killer does come here. But what if he targets me and I can't help feeling sorry for the ones I think he would target." She moves her eyes to me. "I'm scared."

I blink at the memory that one sentence brings back.

"I'm scared." "I'm scared Nate!" My memory….. My memory of…. Of… No. I need to focus right now.

I quickly snap out of it and turn to look back at Cadence. "There's no need to be afraid." I tell her with a small smile. "No matter what happens things happen for a reason no matter if its welcomed or not. Whenever it's our turn to die we aren't leaving but instead starting our lives all over again so we can try to fix some mistakes we did in the past life. Weither we know it or not. Just always try to look on the bright side of things and hope for the best."

Cadence stares at me with surprised eyes then she nods. "Yeah. You have a point there. Thanks. Good luck in the pageant."

"Good luck to you too." I say with a small wave as she walks away.

When she is gone I let myself remember that memory again and head back up to me and Mello's room.

Flashback:

"I'm scared." Rai says while staring at me with her frightened winter blue eyes. "I'm scared Nate." She pulls on the chains that bind her hands to the wall behind her. "Please Nate." Some of her snowy white hair that is like silk falls into her face. "Please help me. I'm really scared." She is a little dirty right now but not like covered in grime and filth. She just looks like she had a small slightly dusty and dirty adventure.

I concentrate on her face instead of where we are. "It's going to be okay." I try to sooth her and move as close to her as the chains, that bind me to the wall behind me across from Rai, will let me. I only get to the point where we are a meter apart. "It's going to be alright. No matter what happens it'll work out alright. I promise." I wish I could reach over to her pull her into my arms and sooth her by letting her feel safe in my arms. "I will protect you. Remember that I will always protect you. Okay?"

She seems to have calmed down a little, though not much it still is something better than nothing. "Okay. Thank you. I love you Nate."

"I love you too Rai. I love you so much."

End of flashback.

I blink and notice that I am laying on one of the beds in me and Mellos room. I sit up on the edge of the bed and look around to see if Mello is here yet.

He isn't and I don't know when he will be back here.

I get up and go over to the window pulling the curtains aside to look out to see the forest, pool and part of the lake just past the forest. I could have gone to the balcony to see the same thing but I am fine with this. "I will protect you." I whisper under my breath only loud enough that it must have sounded like just me sighing or breathing to the team behind the hidden camera. I watch the sun go down for a few minutes.

The door opening and closing catches my attention.

I turn and see Mello enter the room. "Hey Mina." I greet him using the alias in case we have someone listening that doesn't know we aren't girls.

"Hi. Nia." He greets me back then heads towards the living room area. He sits on the two seater couch and turns on the T.V. to the news. "I got us some stuff to eat that'll be delivered soon or so." He lets me know.

"Thank you." I walk over and stand beside the couch watching the T.V. with him. I don't even need to ask whats on since he has it on the news.

"A few moments ago the old building that has been used for many joys and sorrows has just been claimed as an artifact of important history. The building will not be forced to the ground and will be protected as the artifact it is." The reporter says.

Suddenly they show the building's outside and a few rooms on the inside before going to some other people most likely talking about their thoughts on the matter.

But I don't pay attention after they show the few video shots from the building.

I tense up and try not to draw Mello's attention to me or the teams attention.

"Nate…" Her voice echoes in my head.

'Rai…...' I think in my head.

"Wow. So much fuss over a building." Mello snorts.

I glance outside and see that night has fallen into place. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." I turn and go into the bedroom.

"Alright." Mello says as I walk away.

"Nate…. Nate please."

AN:

It is midnight!

I hope this chapter was good!

Reviews are the best especially nice ones! Thank you!

Mello.


	5. Chapter 5

Mello's P.O.V.

Near seems kind of distant.

Wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe I should ask but wait until the cameras are off for the night.

When Near walks off to the bedroom I think about following him until a knock comes to the door.

I give the bedroom one last glance before I go to answer the door.

At the door is that girl Cadence. "Hey there!" She has this big smile on her face.

"Hi. What is it you need?" I try to hold back an annoyed sigh.

Girls are really annoying.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar across the street. Grab a few drinks and exchange some tips for the pageant. How about it?" She looks up extremely hopeful at me.

"Uh…." I don't need this right now. "I was hoping on doing some relaxing and planning on my own." My lie rolls off my tongue. I really just want to talk with Near first chance I get.

"It'll be fun!" She keeps trying to get me to go.

"Uh….." I glance to the bedroom to try to see Near.

"Please!" Cadence begs.

I look back to her. "I…" I spot the guy bringing me and Near's food. "I can't." I want to scream for her to go away but I can't. "Please do understand that."

"Oh…" She pauses then nods. "I understand. Maybe later. See you!" She waves and starts walking down the hall.

Well that worked.

I take the food from the guy. "Thank you."

He smiles and nods. "Anytime. If you need anything more feel free to ask us and we will be happy to help." He adds a respectful bow.

"Right. Thanks." I head back into the room and close the door. "Hey Nia." I use our alias in case he still outside. "Food's here. You hungry?"

No response.

I set the food on the table in the living room and head towards the bedroom. "Near?" I peek into the bedroom and notice he isn't there. I am about to call for him again when I spot him on the balcony.

He is leaning on the railing looking off into the distance.

I go over to the door to the balcony and open it.

Hearing the door open catches his attention and he turns to look at me.

"You weren't answering so I thought the killer got you." I sigh.

"Sorry. I couldn't hear you through the door." Near apologises.

"You're alive and here that's what counts." I tell him and walk over to him leaving the door open. "You hungry at all?" I ask him now standing next to him, our eyes locked.

"A little." He admits.

"Foods here. Lets go inside and eat." I pat him on the head then head back inside.

"Right." He follows behind me.

I hear him close the door behind himself and I head into the living room where I left the food on the table in the middle of the living room. I had ordered us some soup, chicken and some salad to give us options.

After a quick prayer of grace, by my asking, we began to eat.

Near nibbles on some salad and chicken while I eat the rest that he didn't take which is the soup and some chicken and salad, not that I mind.

I can't wait but I have to.

Whatever is bugging him I bet it's nothing the team needs to hear.

I had left the news on.

Oh well, We can listen while eating.

"A young girl was kidnapped from her home. Both of her parents were killed during the kidnapping. Her older twin brothers beg that she be found soon and be safe. The missing girls name is Rita Ron. She has long brown hair and really light blue eyes. She also has pale skin and was wearing a black dress on the day of the kidnapping. If anyone has any information on Rita or have seen her around lately please call crime stoppers right away." The reporter announces then starts to move onto some boring traffic news.

Near isn't eating anymore. "I'm done. If you want the rest go ahead." He pushes the food he hasn't touched towards me.

"Right but I think we can save the rest for tomorrow." I smile and start to clean up the food to put it away.

Near helps and we soon have the food cleared and put away.

By the time we are done Soichiro's voice comes through the ear piece. "It's getting late. The killer has not attacked at this time in any killings. You guys can turn them off for the night and lets all get some rest."

"Right. Thanks." I turn mine off and take out the ear piece. I look to Near to see him doing the same.

We both change out of our girl stuff, including the fake boobs, and into our own pyjamas.

Mine are just black comfy pants and Near's is white pyjama pants with a white tank top.

"Near." I start as soon as I am sure no one is listening anymore.

"Yes Mello?" He turns to look at me.

"I just want to know what's bugging you. I have noticed you acting slightly distant. I'm your partner. You can always talk to me." I go over to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"The kidnapping of the girl." He states.

"What about it? Did you know her or her family?" I wonder why he is reminding me of it.

"No I don't know them but it brings back memories…." He looks down. "Bad memories."

"If you need to talk about it. I'm here and no one else is listening." I pull him close.

He sighs and leans towards me. "It's about my sister."

I have only heard little about Nears sister.

Things like that she is the youngest sibling and that she is in the Shadows which is a group like the mafia. But the details are still unclear.

"You can tell me as much as your ready to." I bring him over to sit on one of the beds.

Being his partner has allowed me to get close to Near and I can tell this is a hard thing to talk about for him.

He nods softly. "Well we were born and raised in a small village. We never knew about technology and worked hard. But when my sister Rai was born our mother became very sick and once Rai was off breast feeding…. Our mother couldn't even get out of bed. I have a twin and his name is Silver but I like to call him Sin because its what Rai used to call him since she couldn't pronounce his name at first. So that's how it became his nickname. As time went by things became harder and harder. People in our town were falling ill so food and water started to decrease. Me, Silver and Rai all were lucky enough not to get sick. But we had to see many horrors when we were so young. Many people so sick even out in streets, there was also bodies of people out in plain sight for all to see. The children started to get better but when hope was coming around for them…. They died. So me and Silver continued doing our best to make a normal home living for Rai the best we could. We really were the ones that raised her. Our father is someone we never even met so I have no idea on anything about him. When me and Silver were six and a few days after Rai turned three there was a tragedy. Some people came to our home town and lit it all a flame. Me and my siblings tried to get out while protecting Rai, seeing the place you've only ever known go up in smoke isn't something easy to take especially for a three year old like Rai was at the time. We managed to get out but me and Silver got burned more than once protecting Rai from harm the best we could. We all sat there just outside our home town watching it burn away. Little did we know we had more coming our way. Some men came up to us and grabbed us. They knocked us out with coliform on some cloths. When I woke up I was in the building that became an artifact as seen on T.V. earlier. I had chains on my wrist tight enough that I couldn't escape and they did kind of hurt. The chains were attached to the wall behind me. It was dark out so I couldn't see much but I remember that the moon light was shining in an angle so it was on me. I waited until morning when I could see better and what I saw I wish had never happened. Rai was also there and chained to the wall like me but to the opposite wall. She looked ok, a little dirty since that place wasn't exactly clean, but she looked scared. She told me that she was scared and she wanted me to help her. The closest I could get to her there was a meter between us. I told her that it would be alright and that everything will work out in the end. I also told her that I would protector her….. I promised I would protect her always. I indented to do just that no matter what happened. We spent two days there, alone and wondering what will happen to us. Me and Sin have been able to talk to each other through our minds, perhaps it's a twin thing. But he was in the same predicament, in another room, as me and Rai however with some kid he didn't know. By the end of the second day two men came in and put trays of food and water next to us. Both food and water didn't look eatable or drinkable. They told us to eat up and that it would be good practice for when we would be trained for a year to become slaves. They then laughed and one turned to Rai. He went over to her and started to check out her body. I knew he was planning on raping but there was no way I was letting him." His voice cracks slightly.

I bring him onto my lap and put his head to my chest while I pet his hair soothingly. I can't believe he had to go through all this and more, it's just not fair! I know he and his siblings never deserved this!

He takes a shuttering breath and continues. "The guy advanced on Rai and I was screaming at him to stop. He wouldn't and I kept getting more and more fearful and angry. When I knew there was no stopping him I tried to kick him by going as far as I can then kicking at him. I managed to hit him and I knocked him off balance. I warned him to leave Rai alone and he wont get her as long as I'm around. Well least to say he was pissed. Him and his buddy came after me. They attacked me and showed no mercy. I had to take every painful blow but knowing Rai was safe for now made me feel better. When they were done I was in so much pain it was hard to move. They left after laughing and kicking me one last time each. Rai was so worried but I tried to be strong even if I could barely move without having sharp pain all over my body. I had to be the role model she could look up to during these troubled times. It really helped her and after we ate that disgusting food and drank the foul water we looked around for anything useful the guys might have dropped. There was nothing. We spent two years there and the whole time we were forced to behave like slaves and be treated like we were nothing more than a stupid piece of trash. We were forced to do all sorts of nasty and hard things that all kinds of slaves do. Even sex slaves. All of us but Rai, I managed to always keep her either in my sight or within earshot so I could help her in a time of need if they tried anything. So I was often beat and attacked by those making us into slaves but it kept Rai from things that I know she wouldn't be able to deal with like sexual stuff and punishments." He moves an inch closer to me and I hold him closer with one arm around his waist and the other hand on his head.

"So you were forced to do sexual things all from molested to being raped." I mutter to myself feeling ready to kill those men and or women.

"That's right. Everything from a small unwanted grope to being full on raped all in every way possible. All while I was six, seven and eight." Near mutters while trying not to cry. "But Rai was never put in those kind of situations there because of me which makes me happy. We only got to see Sin every once in awhile and we always were chained in the same room over and over again. I was eight and Rai was five when we finally found a way out. The guys had dropped the key without noticing and so I tried to grab it only to find that that chains can't reach that far. But when I looked to Rai I saw the scared look hiding in her eyes and knew that I had to get that key. So I managed to almost break my wrists with the chains digging into my wrists but I got the key with my foot. Once it was in reach I grabbed it with a hand and got myself out. I unlocked Rai then we went to unlock the door. As soon as that was done we sneaked around and helped the rest escape, turns out the key was the key to all doors and locks. Once everyone was free we charged for the entrance. Fighting off any who tried to stop us. Some kids with me, Silver and Rai made it out while others didn't. The group of men were also killed by each other and the kids. But one still remained. A man who attacked us, he made Rai injure herself by making her stumble over a root only to fall and have a large sharp rock leave a cut her on her side. It wasn't too deep but it was deep enough it wouldn't stop bleeding. Silver killed the guy while I checked on Rai, she put on a brave face telling me shes okay. Me and Silver carried her to the next town which was like new York to a homeless person. We met some really nice people who helped us fix up Rai then bandage me and Silvers wounds that never got treatment till then. The guy helped us out for a year and we all became good friends with his group that is called The Shadows. Me and Silver knew that we couldn't stay there but it's the perfect place to protect Rai at. They all even now are ready to protect her. We decided to wait till we knew Rai would be okay with it. A few days later I learned about Whammys from one of the graduates. Rai said shed miss me but she wants me to do what I needed to. The leader of the Shadows, Max, promised he would do everything to keep Rai form harm and he is the most dependable person you'll ever meet. So Silver went his own way and I went with F who was the one from Whammy's. The three of us promised to stay in touch which we still do. The last I saw of F was before I got to Whammy's. Some people started to bomb us so he put me to the side of the road when we lost them for about a minute. He told me the directions to Whammys and to say that I am from F with showing the necklace he gave me. The necklace was a silver one with a sapphire jewel as the charm and inside the jewel is a black gothic letter F. He then got back into the car and drove off. I watched the explosion and the plane fly off. I knew F was dead so I followed his directions. Been at Whammys since then." He finishes and starts to sob into my chest.

I pet his hair and try not to cry.

That is just so terrible for Near to go through.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that." I mummer to him. I thought my past was bad.

"You had a bad past to?" He asks me as he starts to calm down.

"Did I say that aloud?" I guess it's fair enough for him to hear how I became an orphan after he told me.

"Yes." He sighs and snuggles into my chest. "Your comfy."

I blush a little at that, damn feelings. "Well when I was younger my mother was a big druggie. Often high, having sex somewhere or passed out. She hated it whenever me and my older half-brother tried to get anything to eat. So we only ever ate whenever we could sneak it. I didn't really like my half-brother. His name is Michael but he goes by Malice. He ended up running off to live as a prostitute and stripper. I hate him, he really acts like a major slut even before he ran off. But for awhile before Whammy's he was the person I was closest to even if we didn't really like each other. Every man my mom ever brought home weither it be a hook up or her new boyfriend they were all really abusive and so I was often the target of the abuse. My mom never really cared even when she saw them going after me she didn't give one shit. One of them tried to shoot me then stab me." I let out a little chuckle. "Well thanks to them not only was our house filthy and smelling of sex but it also has a bunch of marks from different weapons they tried to kill me with. Maybe that's why I'm such an asshole sometimes, because of the guys my mom always brought in. My mom was so bad to me that she wouldn't even buy me cloths. No she had to sell anything of mine she could find because she needed money for drugs. Child services came probably because some of the men just wanted me out of there so my mom could be all theirs. They took me away and blamed my mom for the abuse. Boy was she pissed. I was asked a bunch of questions by them about my mom. So I told the truth, she still got in trouble for it. Watari heard about how smart I was and came to get me for Whammy's. I was only about seven by that time. Been here since then."

"Wow." Near breaths out. "That is bad. Sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not as bad as your story though." I lean down and nuzzle his hair.

We sit there for a while silently comforting each other till I noticed Near had fallen asleep on my lap in my arms.

I gently lay him down on the bed and cover him with the blankets. I then climb in beside him and hug him close.

Back at Whammy's partners share a double bed together in their room.

Before I know it, I am asleep.

L's P.O.V.

Me and Light kiss, after we get changed to pyjamas, finally without having to worry about the people on the cameras seeing us.

Light's dad is a homophobic and hes watching the cameras so we don't show it.

We want to wait until we are either ready or we decide to get married if we do.

I am not sure if I am going to sleep tonight but if not I can go onto my lap top to do some research on the case.

Maybe I'll find something I don't know yet.

Light wraps his arms around my waist and starts grinding our growing erections together as we begin to heavily make out.

I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. One of my hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer to make the kiss deeper.

Light starts making me walk backwards and it's either going to be sex against a wall or on the bed.

Maybe on the floor or in the shower, who knows.

It ends up being the bed as I feel myself fall back onto the soft bed.

Light lands on top of me without breaking the kiss till we needed air. He nibbles my ear lobe making me gasp then whispers huskily in my ear. "Why did we even change fully? We don't need our clothes right now anyone. Right baby?" He purrs and licks my ear.

"Ah." I moan softly. "Yeah."

We quickly undress each other more than undressing ourselves. Soon we are lying there naked to each other.

He brings three fingers up to my mouth and I take them into my mouth sucking on them along with gliding my tongue over them like I would his dick or a lollipop. Once he thinks they are good enough he pulls them out of my mouth and moves them to my entrance. He kisses me again in hopes of distracting me so he can stretch me out.

It works until he starts spreading his fingers, add the third one and brush against my sweet spot.

Those times I either gasped or moaned.

When I was loose enough for him he pulls out his fingers and positions the tip of something bigger and wanted to my entrance.

"Just do it." I tell him breaking our kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck that I almost forgot that I let go of during the undressing.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." He promises me as he pushes himself in.

I clench my teeth and groan to the feeling of being stretched and filled by his erection. "Ngh."

Once hes balls deep inside me he pauses and watches my face. "I'll be still as long as you need me to." His face tells me he wants to just start pounding me into the bed right now.

I nod softly and take a deep breath completely relaxing myself the best I can so I don't hurt him.

After a few seconds the pain turns to pleasure and it is so wonderful!

"You can move. Please." I whine.

He chuckles at my whine. "As you wish." He starts to pull out then stops when hes half way out only to slam into me.

I throw my head back in a loud moan as he slams himself into my sweet spot.

It becomes his target and victim as he continues thrusting into me.

Slow thrusts at first then he starts to speed up slowly.

"Harder!" I pant. "Harder Light!" I moan and tilt my head to the side exposing my neck, my hips move to meet his thrusts. "Mmmm! Light!" I moan with eyes half open in lust.

"Mmm. Lawliet." He moans my real name. "L. So tight. Mmmm." He leans down and nibbles my neck, even in this time of pure pleasure and lust he knows not to make a hickey on my neck at this time.

I moan loudly as I am pounded into the bed. My breaths coming out in pants and moans. "Im…Going to…..AH!"

"Me too." Light manages to say even though it seems hard to control his breathing right now. "Together." He brings his hand down and starts to pump my erection in his fist.

"AH!" I buck my hips up. "AH. Ha." I am so close.

Light hits my sweet spot going as fast as he can.

I see white and moan loudly but quiet enough not to have hotel people at our door thinking I was being attacked in a bad way. My cum splatters all over his hand and my stomach and chest.

He moans and jerks slightly as he empties his seeds into me.

Once we are done our orgasms he collapses onto me and we both lay there trying to catch our breaths.

Light pulls out of me and I can feel his cum leaking out of my entrance but I'm used to it. He moves to lay down beside me and wraps his arm around my waist to pull me close. "We'll need a shower tomorrow."

"Yes." I agree and close my eyes allowing my head to rest on his warm chest.

Light's P.O.V.

"Do you want one now maybe?" I ask him.

He doesn't respond so I look down to see he had drifted asleep.

I smile at how peaceful he looks then I shift to look for something to clean us off with. I only spot our pyjamas which I shouldn't use right now incase something happens in the morning and we need them. I get up and get a towel from the bathroom cleaning both of us off and wiping his entrance gently to get the cum that had leaked out. I put the towel on the counter in the bathroom that will now be our towels needed to be cleaned spot. I go back to bed and cuddle in with L. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

No one's P.O.V.

"So this one?" One male says pointing to a name on the list.

"Yes. Her. Shes a perfect target to go after first." The other male nods.

"Annabelle Gorge." The first male reads the name out loud. "I remember her, she tried to talk to me when I was headed to our room. She should be killed, annoying girl." He mutters.

The second male laughs and pulls his lover closer. "That's the A I know and love." He kisses A and A kisses back.

AN:

Sorry this chapter kind of took a little bit to post so I gave you guys lemons! :D

It really was going to be just a chapter about Nears past but I added Mellos past and lemons. Oh well it still worked out.

I feel so weird having to suddenly have really red hair. I keep thinking I'm either wearing a wig or red juice got in my hair whenever it falls into my face. Just thought I'd share that if any of you had a little chuckle at it. :P You never know.

I love all my fantastic readers and the ones that give me good reviews!

I am having trouble with noveljoy if any of you are reading my stories there. So I may not post there for a while. So sorry about that.

I will be posting another story as soon as I decide which story out my hundreds of stories for what one to post. J Be patient I will have two going as soon as I can.

Review please!

Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

Near's P.O.V.

Fire…. All I see is fire.

But theres nothing to burn here, just dirt. So where did the flames come from and how are they still going?

Wait… A section, big enough for me to fit through, of the flames went out!

I can get away from these flames! I run through the open section and behind me the flames in that section go back up. I move away from the circle of flames and look around.

Dirt as far as the eye can see in all directions, no noise except the crackling of the flames, the air is cool instead of hot and there doesn't seem to be any other life.

"Where am I?" I ask myself.

"So it is you." A familiar voice comes from behind me.

I turn around and there stands Alice a little ways behind me. "Alice or should I call you by your real name?" I stare into sea blue eyes.

"No need for that." He waves it off. "Seems both of us are doing the same or maybe partially the same thing."

"I'm only dressing a girl to solve a case. You're doing the same thing am I right?" I start to twirl my hair. "I'd be surprised. You usually don't like to solve cases."

"I am doing this for someone else. Not to solve the case. As you said I'm not into that." He places a hand on his hip. "But let me tell you something. I'd leave the case if I were you. Just trust me."

Everything starts to fade to black.

"When you know who the killers are will you be able to arrest them?" Is the last words I hear before he fades to nothing along with everything else.

My eyes open and I feel someones breath on the back of my neck plus I'm in someones arms.

Mello must be the one holding me and breathing on my neck.

I shift out of his arms, trying not to wake him, and get up.

The digital clock on the nightstand reads 5:30 Am.

I go into the bathroom and turn on the sinks tap. I splash some cool water my face then stand there for a bit with my hands on the counter on either side of the sink. I watch the water run for a little bit forgetting about the water on my face. My dream plays itself over and over again in my mind. "When I know who the ones killing are will I be able to arrest them? That gives me two ideas of who the killers might be. My two friends that disappeared or it's my brother. Rai and the Shadows wouldn't do this, The shadows may be like the mafia but they are actually more nice. Dangerous and feared but nice and they don't kill unless it's life or death or the only way out. So it can't be them or Rai so it has to be Silver or my friends. Silver always has had that killer instinct in him." I whisper to no one.

"I am not the killer. I couldn't be when I am with Rai right now." Sin's voice enters my head along with a short video of what he sees which is Rai.

"Thank you." I tell him in my head. "Now I know who the killers are." I add.

"Anytime." He chuckles in my head.

I turn off the tap and grab a towel to dry off my face.

Leaving the towel by the sink I walk out of the bathroom.

Mello sits up and rubs his eyes with back of his hands.

I look to the digital alarm clock to see it's 7:04. I was in the bathroom for that long?!

"Morning Near." Mello yawns and gets onto his feet on the floor.

"Morning Mello." I raise a hand to twirl my hair and look back to him.

Our wigs are on the living room table along with our fake boobs.

"Time to get ready." Mello sighs.

"Yes." I nod.

No one's P.O.V.

"A." A males voice says softly.

"Hm?" A looks over to his lover.

"We should give the girl the offer after todays round." A's lover wraps his arms around A's stomach.

"I'll talk to her then and get her to meet us somewhere." A promises.

"Good luck." His lover says sweetly. "I'll be watching."

"Thank you." A gives his lover a kiss on the cheek.

"Also…." His lover lets go of him and walks off into the bedroom. He comes back with something in his hand. "This is for you." He hands A a necklace.

The necklace is a silver chain necklace with a medium sized red heart jewel charm.

"Wow." A gasps and smiles. "Thank you. It's beautiful." He allows his lover to put the necklace around his neck.

"Just where it belongs." His lover smiles as he takes in A wearing the necklace.

A blushes and just grins.

His lover loves to give him things and doesn't expect anything but for A to forever love him in return.

Not like A could ever fall in love with anyone else.

His lover is his one and only.

Mello's P.O.V.

I put on my fake boobs and wig with Near putting on his as well. I head back to the bedroom after I'm done and go through the clothes I was given for the time being. I pick out an outfit I like and put it on.

It's a black dress that goes down to a little past my knees and I add a pair of knee high black socks and a pair of black high heel shoes.

I may not like to dress as a girl but for the case I must and so I have do my best! I look to my jewellery and skip over them to grab my rosary with the hidden camera. I slip it on and turn to see Near standing there putting on his own outfit. I can't help but gap at how adorable he is.

He is wearing an unzipped black vest over a black tank top with a dully colored white skull with cross bones like a pirate flag. He also has on a red and black plaid skirt that goes down to his mid-thigh. On top of that he has on knee high black boots that look like leather with a thick small heel. (AN: For the Heel imagine the heel from Mello's boots.) He puts on the chocker then turns to me. "Mello?" He asks.

I snap out of my staring trance. "We should turn on our cameras." I say looking away. I grab my rosary to turn on the camera but Nears hand suddenly covers my own. I look to his face.

He looks back into my eyes. "Mello. I want to thank you for helping me earlier. You know listening and all."

"Its not a problem." I use my free hand to brush some of his wigs hair behind his ear. "What kind of partner would I be if I didn't?" I smile at him.

He smiles back. "You-"

I move my hand from his wigs hair to put a finger on his lips cutting him off. "It's okay. I know."

He nods and I move my hand to my side.

I shift the hand he is holding so our fingers intertwine, dropping the rosary's charm.

He holds my hand and moves closer to me. He throws his other arm around me and hugs me.

I hug him with my free arm as well. "You know you look beautiful." I whisper and gently lean my head against his, that's resting against my chest, by his shoulder.

"You do too." He responds.

We stand there in silence for a little bit just hugging one another. We move our heads away from each other and look into one another's eyes again.

I lean my face in closer to his till our lips are a centimetre apart. I pause once there.

He leans in the rest of the way letting our lips meet.

We both close our eyes and kiss each other innocently just lips moving against each other.

Believe it or not this is our first kiss.

A knock to our room door interrupts us before we can make the kiss any deeper.

We pull apart quickly and jump away from each other in case Light or L or one of the others decided to let themselves in.

Everyone working on the case has copies of the others room keys, well Geovanni doesn't have ours so he can't be a creeper to Near or do anything to him.

We both turn on our cameras and Near goes to answer the door.

I walk out of the bedroom and look to see who it is as Near opens the door.

It's Light. He is wearing a sky blue dress that goes half way down past his knees. He added a pair of high heels that make him taller and they are a shade darker than his dress. In the center area of the shoe is a black part separating the two blue parts on the heels and toes. On the top part of the toes part of the shoe is a bow with blue outer ends and black middles. Plus his hidden camera. "Come on you two. It's time to get going." He says and starts to walk down the hall with L, who was behind him, following.

L is wearing a pink V neck that only shows a little of the fake boobs cleavage with a jean jacket over top not done up and has the long sleeves. He also has on jean short shorts and reddish pink ballet flats. With the addition of his hidden camera he looks pretty good.

"We are coming!" I call and go to the door.

Near leaves the room then I follow closing the door.

We follow L and Light down the hall.

Near's eyes look my way catching me looking at him.

We give each other a soft smile then turn back to look where we are going.

All four of us arrive at the lobby and there we see the pageant stage set up with a ton of people in the crowd.

I spot Halle and Mogi on opposite ends of the crowd obviously there in case the killer shows himself.

L leads us to where the others are waiting for it to start.

I spot Cadence coming this way and turn to Near. I see him looking nervous, being his partner for years I can tell, so I grab Nears hand making him look at me. "You're going to be fine." I mummer to him.

"You too." He tells me keeping up his emotionless act.

"Hey Mina!" Cadence's voice reaches my ears.

Ugh! Why won't she get the hint to leave me alone!

"Yes?" I look to her.

She is wearing a tight fitting pink and black stripped tank top that shows off her cleavage so much I wonder how her boobs don't fall out. She also has on a pink skirt that goes to not even her mid-thigh! On her feet is a pair of black ballet flats with a rose looking attachment on the toes.

'Slut!' I think in my head.

"I know you're going to do great!" She purposely brushes her boobs against my arm. "Say after this is done for today what about a girls time with us and a few others. We can go to the bar!" She looks pleading at me trying to act really cute.

'Just get away from me!' I yell in my head. "A few others as in who?"

"Well I was thinking of asking Alice, Luna, Loran, Lilly and if you want Nia can join too." She lists off the names. "Mainly the ones I think have a chance in this." She adds under her breath.

We have to act natural. So we should agree, if I keep disagreeing she might get suspicious.

"Sure." I look to Near. "Nia you wanna tag along."

"Alright." Near agrees.

"Then it's settled." Cadence smiles brightly at me but I don't miss the hard glare she gives Near quickly before going back to her cheery self. "After todays rounds I'll come find you and let you know the time. Just cause we are not sure what time this'll end at. See you there" She then runs off somewhere within the other girls.

"The pageant will begin in one minute! Will the contestants please make sure to be ready! The contestants will be called in alphabetical order of their first names! Reminder! The pageant starts in one minute! Thank you!" The sudden announcement ends.

"Ready?" I ask Near.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You?" He looks to me meeting my gaze.

"Same." I respond.

L's P.O.V.

I feel so exposed in these clothes. I shift feeling uncomfortable.

Light looks at me with a reassuring look.

I do my best to push aside my uncomfortableness and let myself relax. My first time on a stage… or well….. I've been on stage before…. I shiver at the memory of my other times on a stage.

Light grabs my hand and lets me squeeze it for comfort.

I give him a grateful glance and gently squeeze his hand calming my nerves.

"Now the pageant will begin!" The lady at the political looking box in the front right corner of the south facing stage. She has long blonde hair pulled up into a bun and is wearing a black business suit with a navy blue tie. "Welcome….."

I noticed her before we came back here and it most likely is her doing announcements. I tone out her voice for the introduction and concentrate on listening for anything that might help the case.

Light gives my hand a small tug knowing what I had been doing and letting me know to listen to the announcer again.

"Our first contestant is Alice Go from Florida!" She proudly states.

Alice goes out onto the stage and does whatever she does.

There is a curtain blocking the audiences view of us plus our view of the stage and audience.

The audience gives a loud cheer as the announcer explains a few notes on Alice.

Notes like her favorite food, color and three things she likes plus the description of her looks like hair, skin and eyes but not the clothes.

After Alice spends a few more seconds on stage then the announcer closes it off.

"This has been Alice Go from Florida." The announcer says over the cheering of the audience.

It takes a little bit for our names to be called and we patiently wait.

" Our next contestant is Lilly Flutter from California!" The announcer states.

Light moves up on stage and I mentally give him good luck as his time on stage ticks away.

I am next! I take a shuttering breath reminding myself that this isn't like before.

"This has been Lilly Flutter from California!" The crowd cheers as the announcer finishes.

"Next is Loran Law from London!"

I go up on stage and remember what we had to do.

While the girl is going on and on about some of the notes for me I put my hands in front of me like I'm a girl ready to bow.

'Gotta be brave!' I tell myself over and over in my head. I blow a small kiss to a random guy somewhere out there.

"This has been Loran Law!" Finally done!

I walk off stage like theres no rush even though I want to bolt off that stage. I make it to the ground beside the stage that is like the place I just came from but the other side of the stage.

Light comes over to me and hugs me. "Good job. I knew you could do it." He whispers only loud enough for me to hear knowing I hate it when people know I am scared or anything like that. He's the only acceptation.

"Thanks you too." I respond in the same tone and volume.

Light lets go of me and leads me off to the side.

We wait until Near and Mello join us.

Near's P.O.V.

"Okay so now we have the break to get ready for the next part for today. Do we all know what we are doing?" L explains and asks.

We all nod.

"Okay then good luck." L leads Light away.

Me and Mello decide to hang back for a few minutes.

L's P.O.V.

I hold Lights hand all the way to our room. I can't stop thinking about the other times I've been on stage.

Flash back:

I was a little kid, the age of five. I had been abandoned by my mom when I was a year old.

My older brother was abandoned along with me but right now hes somewhere else in this room of cages. Him and me were taken here about a year ago so we have become used to this, get sold, get used till buyer gets tired of you, be brought back, everything restarts.

Everyone including me that are in cages are completely naked.

Earlier that day the people who kidnapped us off the streets came and put some strange white stuff in a needle into me.

So my vision is kind of blurry and my body feels heavy and limp. But even so I can tell whats going on around me.

The guys come and takes me out of my cage taking me to a stage. I am forced to sit on my knees but with my legs open and arms held behind my back allowing my body to be shown.

They are selling me as a sex slave.

Bid after bid come like normal but todays auction is cut short by a raid of police bursting in.

Everyone that was apart of the selling of the sex slaves was arrested and the ones being sold were allowed back to their families.

Me and my brother didn't have a place to return to but Watari, who was called to look at the orphaned children that were being sold, saw us and took us in.

As we grew older there we adapt to our change in life style.

I hacked into a police data base and gave them information to solve the case when I was seven.

Watari found out and helped me become the worlds greatest detective.

Benn working as that since then.

End of flash back.

I really hate going on stage even if this case demands it!

You understand why.

Mello's P.O.V.

Every contestant has gone through and everyones taking a break.

I am about to take Near and lead him to our room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream echoes in the lobby.

I rush around behind the stage where the scream came from, others join me. I stop once I see what the scream was about.

Near's P.O.V.

I am about to rush to where the scream came from when someone grabs my arm. I turn to look at who and see Alice. "Alice I need to go see what that scream was about."

"No ones around or listening so no need for aliases. I'm pretty sure from our little encounter yesterday we know who the other is. Anyways you need to know something. Something really important." Alice tells me in an urgent voice.

"What is it A?" I ask.

"You need to leave the case Near." A says like he told me in my dream.

AN:

Well that took a bit. So sorry about that!

Hope it was a good chapter. Mistakes like maybe I already have an L past up for this story please inform me and I will fix this chapter!

I am really tired and couldn't think so that's why I ask to inform me if I am suddenly giving L two pasts for this story.

Yes, A is Alice and A knows Near. You might have guessed this in earlier chapters but if not then that's okay.

Little box below ladled reviews for well reviews. Use it if wanted/needed.

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why?" I stare into his eyes.

"Because I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. As you know from well knowing me usually my feelings are right. I don't want to see anything bad happen to one of my friends." A pleads me.

"A, I can't just quit the case. You know how dedicated to seeing something through I am." I remind him.

"I know but I'm just worried." He sighs and looks down.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder making him look back to me. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I give him a smile.

He smiles back. "Okay, I'll try to not worry." He hugs me and I hug him back. "Stay safe."

"You too." I respond and we break apart.

"Now go solve this case." He grins.

I nod and rush over to where everyone is gathered.

Mello's P.O.V.

One girl killed…..

She just had time to scream before the sacks of heavy sand fell on her head.

I examine the ends of the ropes to find that this was indeed a murder.

Someone had burned these ropes so the bags fell.

I raise my head. I see L and Light wandering around looking for anymore clues.

"We will continue on schedule so please go get ready." The one running the pageant says.

I look for Near and spot him just coming over. "So A's alive?" I ask as he comes to my side.

"That's right." He nods.

"Do you think he knows anything?" I drop the rope I noticed I was still holding.

"No. If he did he would have told me." Near looks at the rope I just dropped.

"Ah." Is all I say as a response.

"We should just act normal. Nothing to lead us to the killer anywhere here. Lets go back to our rooms and just continue." Light says behind me.

I turn to face him and nod.

Near gets up and comes back to my side.

The four of us leave to our rooms.

Me and Near enter our room and head to the bedroom.

"We are going to turn off our cameras for a minuet." I let the ones watching know.

"Understandable. Just turn them back on when you're done changing." Soichiro agrees.

Both of us turn off our cameras and take off our ear pieces leaving them on the living room table.

I bring Near to our room then I turn to him. "Near. When did you and A first have your little meeting?" I demand.

"Actually it was in a dream. I don't know how but it happened." Near truthfully says.

But I can see that he's holding something back.

"Why are you hiding something?" I move to stand right in front of him.

"It's just something I want to confirm before voicing." He tells me and moves to go past me to his clothes.

I stop him putting my arm out so his waist hits my arm.

He stops and looks back to me.

"If you need help with it or anything let me know and I can help." I softly remind him.

He leans his head on the side of my chest. "I know." He mummers.

I turn him so we are facing each other and I kiss him.

He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my neck.

I pull back and notice I had wrapped my arms around his waist bringing our hips together. "Lets wait when we have time alone." I mummer, hinting at what it is I want.

He nods then gives my lips a small peck before moving out of my arms and going to change.

I go to change as well. I pull on my outfit which is a black tight fitting tank top that looks more like a sports bra on me with the fake boobs. I add black stripper high heels and black tight short shorts. All my clothing movable so I can perform my act. I guess watching my half brother once or twice really came in handy. I look over to Near to see what hes putting on.

He is putting on a white dress that looks like one of those Greek goddesses dress's but a little showier. He adds white ballet flats and a black skull hair clip. He then turns to face me. "Hows that?" He asks.

"Good. What are you going to do?" I am now curious.

"I am going to do a song on the violin." He lets me know and takes in my outfit. "Let me guess. Something to do with stripping?"

"Close. Pole dancing. My half brother sometimes practiced at home and I watched him once or twice. Learned to do some stuff before he left to become a porn star, prostitute and stripper." I shrug.

"Oh." Near raises a hand to twirl his hair but forces himself to stop and lowers his hand to his side.

I check the time. "An hour left." I say to myself.

"We need to turn the cameras back on." He says indifferently.

I grab his wrist and pull him to me so our lips meet for a few seconds. "More later." I mummer against his lips with a grin. I pull away from him and go to get my camera plus my ear piece.

Near grabs his as well and we turn them back on.

"We've got a little bit before we have to go back." I look around wondering what to do in the spare time.

No one's P.O.V.

"Are you sure it'll work?" A female asks.

"Certain." A males voice responds. "I'm absolutely sure that once you help us get her then there will be nothing standing in your way."

"Done deal. But when?" The female's voice asks.

Later…..

Everyone is back for the talent round of the pageant.

The contestants gather quietly talking excitedly with their pageant friends about what they are going to do.

Mello, Near, L and Light have all split up to keep an eye out for any signs of the killers return.

The announcer goes to her place and turns on her microphone. "It's time to start our talent competition!"

The crowd cheers then quiets down.

"Annabelle Gorge will not be continuing due to uncontrollable circumstances. But with that aside lets start this competition!" The announcer tries to bring up the mood. "First up is Alice Go with her baton act."

The crowd cheers as Alice comes on.

Alice's outfit looks like a purple cheer leading outfit except without the bow on her head but her hair is pulled back into a pony tail. She bows and begins her act.

It starts with a few quick twirls around one hand then quickly switching hands only to do the same thing again. Next is while twirling, throwing and catching the baton, with her hands and feet, Alice starts to dance at the same time.

The crowd loves it! They are cheering her on or at least half are.

Suddenly Alice stops and throws the baton high in the air.

The baton suddenly lights flames on either end of it.

The crowd just goes wild.

Alice catches the now burning baton then continues doing her act like before, only with the baton burning now. She manages to not burn anything.

The crowd loves it.

After about three minuets, the max time limit, Alice stops and bows. She blows out the flames and leaves the stage with the crowd loudly cheering.

"That was Alice Go!" the announcer says completing the finish. "Now Cadence Withermouth. She will be singing for us!"

The crowd greets Cadence with applause.

Mello's P.O.V.

I half listen to the lady announcing and ignore the ones performing while I look around for anything or anyone suspicious.

Until I hear Light being called up.

I turn to watch Light as he goes on stage.

He is wearing a black and pink stripped sleeveless top that the top looks lik a bra turned into a nice looking shirt. He also has on a pink skirt that's a few shades darker than the pink on the shirt and the skirt almost reaches his knees but isn't tight fitting it's a perfect fit. His shoes are brown, with a bit of red, boots that go to just below his knees, they almost look like moccasins. He pulled his wig hair back into a pony tail so some of it frames his face while the rest is in the pony tail.

I can't see what he's doing but the announcer said he's acting a part of Romeo and Juliet. I can hear him reciting the lines perfectly and he's playing as Juliet.

Once he's done the crowd cheers and Light obviously went off stage on the other side as the show continues.

I look for L to see if it's obvious what hes going to do. I spot him in a karate like outfit which is an obvious give away.

L's P.O.V.

"Loran Law performing a martial arts routine." The announcer calls me up.

I go on stage grabbing my wooden pole on the way. (AN: I don't know what it's called sorry.)

The crowd welcomes me with applause.

The stage is set up with two strong discs and targets, ready for my performance.

I begin my routine with hitting the targets dead center with kicks, punches and with the wooden pole swinging it around looking nice plus precise attacks. I spin the pole around my body quickly from my waist to over my head. I swiftly use the ends of the pole to send the two strong as cement discs into the air a second after the other. I then drop the pole and jump in the air.

Once I reach the height where I am in between the two discs I put my hands together like I'm praying with closing my eyes. Then I quickly do the splits smashing the discs with my feet.

I open my eyes as I feel myself start to fall. I land in a crouch with one hand on the floor my head bowed as the dust and the small pieces of the two discs fall around me.

The crowd cheers and I move off stage grabbing the wooden pole letting the cleaning crew quickly clean the stage.

The announcer finishes off my act saying. "This has been Loran Law."

Light comes over to me as soon as I get off the steps leading to the stage. "I saw your act and you did great!" He tells me.

"Thanks." I smile. "You did great as well."

"Thanks." He grins. "Wanna watch Nia and Mina?"

"Sure." I agree.

We move to a spot by the audience where we watch the others do their act's till both Near and Mello do their acts. After that we will go meet them off stage.

Finally after awhile Mello's alias is called up.

A metal pole is put on stage and Mello grabs onto the pole with one hand, starting with a spin around it.

He moves closer to the pole rubbing himself sexily against the pole. He raises a leg up and wraps it around the pole so he can lift himself a little up the pole, enough to raise himself off the ground to level with his leg wrapped around the pole. He sways his body looking at the crowd like a highly popular pole dancer would to attract the attention of veiwers.

The crowd loves it especially, without a doubt, the guys.

Mello climbs off the pole and acts as if the pole is a person that he is trying to seduce. He does this by running a hand up and down a part of the pole while swaying his hips gracefully and close to the pole almost grinding against it. He continues with his pole dance until the music ends. He bows as the announcer reminds the audience of his alias's name then he leaves the stage.

The crowd cheers loudly and some whistle like whenever they see a hot girl go by.

The next performance was really a little magic show that would look way better if a kid did it.

During this performance I went, got Mello and brought him back to where me and Light are watching the act's from.

After that performance it's Near's turn.

"Next is Nia Dawn! Performing a self-written song!" The announcer introduces Near's talent act.

The three of us watch and listen to Nears performance while making sure we don't see anything suspicious.

Near's P.O.V.

I stand on stage holding my violin and I raise it plus it's bow to begin playing. I wrote this song about three years ago and haven't used it until now. I have poured all of my feelings of pain, hurt and sadness into the song. I start playing.

The song is slow and perfectly shows the emotions I poured into making it.

I close my eyes to a little past half way as I continue to play. I glance at the audience and see that my emotions are getting through. I don't miss a beat even when I peeked to see if the emotions are getting through.

Mello's P.O.V.

This song… So much sadness, pain and hurt… I can feel it all making me really want to just cry right there and then even with my pride.

I don't because of my pride even though the emotions I'm getting are hard to hold in. I can see that everyone else can feel the power of emotions coming from the song.

About half possibly more of the audience is actually crying.

Once the song comes to an end the feeling still heavily hangs over everyone.

Near leaves the stage, after a bow, a few seconds after the song ended.

The announcer tries to say her next line but finds she has to clear her throat to speak. "Thank you. That was Nia Dawn."

I rush to the side the contestants that have gone up go to after and I hug Near a little ways from the steps to the stage.

Near leans into the hug still holding the violin and violin bow.

I pull away after a minuet and my eyes meet Near's. I look away before I get too lost in those eyes or I kiss him right here and now without thinking.

Alice comes over to us. "That was amazing Nia!"

"Thanks. You did really well too Alice." Near turns to Alice.

"Mina!"

Cadence…..

I look behind me and see her coming right up behind me.

"That was amazing! You with your pole dancing." She says with a huge smile.

I don't have time to respond before she grabs my hand into hers and continues.

"The others agreed to come. We'll leave at seven thirty to give people an hour and a half to get ready. Meet in the lobby. That's the plan." She explains leaning against me while looking at me with the expression that sluts do to get people to like them so they will be picked.

"Alright." I try to pull my hand away but her grip is like iron! "Can you please let go of me?"

She looks disappointed and lets go of me. "If you want to meet me earlier you can come to my room."

"Right." I nod softly.

"see you then?" She kisses my cheek then walks away.

I send a hard glare her way but she doesn't seem to notice it. I turn to look back to Near and I see him wrapping his conversation with Alice or well A.

"Okay. We can catch up at the bar. See you then." A says.

"Yeah. See you then." Near responds.

They share a quick hug then A walks away and Near turns back to me.

"Ready to go?" I ask him and he nods.

We glance to where the girl was killed but two of the team members are there and they tell us to go act normal and not to worry about the deaths unless we know something.

I take Near up to our room and tell Soichiro that we will turn the cameras off for a minute to change again.

We do that and now that the others wont see or hear us I grab Near kissing him hard.

Near kisses back melting into the kiss.

I lick his lips asking for an entrance into his mouth.

He opens his mouth allowing me to slide my tongue into his mouth.

I push him against the nearest wall, pinning him there with my hands on the wall on either side of his body and slide one of my legs between his legs. I begin to explore his mouth with my tongue.

He moans and kisses me harder.

We both grudgingly remember what we need to be doing and break our kiss.

I take a step back. "We should hurry and change before we worry the others." I clear my throat.

"Yes." Near leads the way into the bedroom so we can get changed.

A's P.O.V.

"Tomorrow my love." I tell him as I change while he sits on the bed watching me. "Tomorrow we can go after her."

"Alright A. Tomorrow it is. We will only kill one more today okay? Just as you guys get back from the bar I'll kill her. I'll be with my cell if you need me." He tells me.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I say as I pull on a short dark purple skirt with black lily flower designs.

"I trust you." He gets up and wraps his arms around my shirtless body. "I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"Love you too." I turn and kiss him on the cheek.

He smiles and grabs a black sleeveless top pulling it onto my body. "There. Beautiful as ever."

"Thank you handsome." I pull the necklace he gave me out to on top of my shirt. I will always wear this necklace except during bed time.

Mello's P.O.V.

We meet up with the others in the lobby then head out to the bar.

Cadence stays at my side the whole time and keeps trying to make me infatuated with her.

Alice is talking to Luna.

Luna is a girl just a little taller than Near. She has black hair with purple streaks, that go to her shoulders except for the strands around her face those go to her jaw line and she has no bangs. She has clear almost blue ice colored eyes and slightly tan skin. She is wearing a spaghetti strap dark blue dress with a somewhat light purple crescent moon on her chest. Her voice is really quiet and she is a girl of few words which kind of reminds me of Near the first time I met him.

The bar isnt far now.

Near's P.O.V.

We make it to the bar and go inside.

The music isn't blasting but still a little loud, no flashing lights, a colorful dance floor and people singing along to the song, standing, sitting, talking or dancing.

"Come on Mina!" Cadence leads Mello away, practically dragging him, to the where the drinks are being served.

I can feel someone watching me so I look around to see if I can spot who.

But no one's eyes meet mine.

I walk around for a little bit but the feeling of being watched follows me.

Who is it that's watching me?

"Excuse me young miss?" A males voice says behind me. "But did you perhaps come here alone?"

I turn so my side is facing him and look to him.

He's a really big guy, hes bald and he only has on black pants with black dress shoes.

"No I'm not." I answer him while keeping alert so I'm ready for anything he throws at me.

"Well I'm Rod Ross. And I can't stand to see someone like you abandoned by your friends." He gets this big grin on his face. "How about coming with me?"

'When pigs fly!' I want to say but I don't use it. "No thanks. Not interested." I then proceed to continue walking but two men block my way most likely with Rod.

Rod comes closer to me watching me closely.

I turn to the right and walk through the crowd away from Rod and his men.

Rod and his men don't come after me.

L's P.O.V.

I go over to the dance floor and start to dance lightly swaying my hips. I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist, press his crotch against my ass and sway his hips with me. I look back over my shoulder and see Light.

We share a smile then continue dancing not caring who saw us right now.

Besides I'm sure Light made it look like I was just some other girl.

Lights hands start to roam my body and he kisses my neck.

I lean my head back onto his shoulder and we keep up our sexual and grinding dance on the dance floor. I can feel his erection growing through the black short shorts that have a chibi panda on the thigh and I grind my ass onto his crotch earning a small moan.

He thrusts his hips forward hard into my ass and keeps up with my pace of swaying hips. His hands trail under my baggy black tank top and he moves them around on my stomach teasingly almost reaching down the front of my shorts.

I let out a quiet moan trying to not let the others know what we are doing. I turn my head to the side and our lips meet.

Instantly we go to a heated make out session and continue our act until the song ends. Once it ends we break the kiss.

I'm so aroused right now and so is he.

In his black skirt you cant tell at all. His dark purple sleeveless shirt exposes his stomach.

I pull down my shirt to cover the fact I'm aroused because my shirt can cover it well.

Me and Light move away from each other and his eyes meet mine.

His eyes ask me to have sex with him later but I send him a look saying that I'm still sore so no sex but we can still do some 'activities'. He smiles and I smile back.

Near's P.O.V.

"Hey Nia." A comes over to me.

"Hey Alice." I greet him back. I think the watching person might have been Rod because I felt like I was being watched a little bit after I walked away from him then when he was out of sight the feeling stopped.

A's P.O.V.

Near can certainly pull off the adorable look perfectly. He is wearing a dark pink tank top with a panda bear that has its arms out as if going for a hug on it that has a speech bubble saying 'Hugs?'. He also has on tight fitting black shorts that almost are short shorts and girly black sandals with some pink sparkles in the black.

"What do you say to catching up now?" I offer to him.

"Sure." He agrees and I lead him to an empty table.

Near's P.O.V.

We sit down on the brown metal chairs facing each other from across the round oak table.

"So is Whammys still the same since I left?" A starts the conversation.

"Yeah except that they did a few renovations so the upper floor finally works properly." I tell him.

"That place was so bad no one would room up there." A laughs.

I smile and nod. "Yeah. Some are still scared to room there while others hav moved to some of the rooms up there."

"Haha. They still got some cowards." A chuckles. "Has horny Chris broken any more things with his humping? He was pretty famous for the lamp and vase incidents."

"He broke a door a little while ago. Broke it pretty much in half and off its hinges." I remember how much trouble he was in. "No idea how he did it but he did and I didn't think he could run that fast as Rodger came storming over."

We both laugh.

Mello's P.O.V.

I almost went to help Near when I heard Rod going after Near but it seems like Rod has left him alone. I listen to Near and A talking through the ear piece. I remember the time one of the room doors was broken by Chris and man was Rodger pissed!

"Mina. Why are you spacing out?" Cadence whines.

"Sorry Cadence but I'm just thinking." I take a sip of my alcoholic drink in its small glass.

"About what?" She leans against me and shifts to rub her boobs against my arm.

"About something that doesn't concern you." I put my drink, which I'm almost done, down with a small sigh.

"aww come one. You can tell me anything." She leans up and whispers seductively in my ear while pressing her boobs against my arm. "You know we can always go and get rid of that frustration."

"Cadence, no I'm good." I sigh again and chug down the rest of my drink. I put the glass down for the bar tender to take and I leave the bar counter. I look around for Near. I ignore Cadence calling to me and I spot Near and A sitting at a table just a little ways off.

Cadence is following me but I pay no mind to it as I head towards Near.

Near's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry that happened." I respond as A finishes telling me how he lost his job a month ago because the boss didn't like him for being a really good employee and replaced him with someone else.

"It's alright. I'll find a new one but me and my lover were thinking about adopting sometime." A's voice turns soft. "A kid would be nice but we think we should wait. He agrees that right now a kid wouldn't be raised the way we would want to. We have a little too much going on at the moment and not enough money to support a child as well as ourselves. So we are going to wait till we can properly take care of one."

"How thoughtful, not that it surprises me. Whenever you have someone like family to you two you guys are always thoughtful and caring to them." I say.

"Yeah. It'll be like having you with us again but different. You'll always be like a son to us though. We've got you so I wouldn't lose sleep if we can't get another one." A smiles warmly at me.

"You two will always be a part of my family even with no blood ties." I tell him.

"Same to you." He agrees. "So how are you and your partner getting along? He's been treating you well right?" He asks.

"We are getting along really well and he is treating me well." I respond to him.

"That's good. Remember the time you, me, Mello and BB got put on a case together?" He looks me in the eyes instead of looking at my face. "Even though me and BB weren't and still aren't interested in solving cases."

"Yes. I still think if we hadn't come the thief might have won." I think back to that case.

"That mysterious ball turned you pretty evil." A says thoughtfully. "That was sure something."

"Yes. I'm still thankful you guys found a way to free me from the dark energies grip." I give him a grateful smile.

Flashback.

No one's P.O.V.

The thief who acted as a detective also on the case when the four of us arrived was trying to point blame to others and lead us in circles.

"If you count the time the lights were out and how many spaces the thief could have gone from his spot to the pedestal then to move away from it. Then only one person is close enough to do that." BB observes, doing the calculations in his head. "All the others would have been easily caught if they did it."

A goes to the man acting as a detective and pulls out the stolen ball out from under his really baggy shirt.

The ball is a sand colored ball with black vine carvings around the middle of it and a purple rectangle jem on what can be considered the front.

The thief growls and snatches the ball out of A's hands only to try to escape towards the door. He shoves one of the other people there out of the way but ends up tripping over their feet as they fall onto their butt. He falls to the ground throwing the ball into the air.

"Catch it!" The miner who found it yells in panic.

Near rushes over and reaches his hands up in time to catch it before it falls anymore towards the ground. "Got it!" He says.

Suddenly the ball starts to glow and lifts a few centimetres up out of Near's hands. It glows so bright everyone shields their eyes from the light until the glow dies down. The ball goes back to normal and everyone looks to see what happened. The ball drops to the floor not breaking and floating above Near is this cloud of black with purple splotches that seems to be able to form on its own and control itself as it acts like its glancing around.

"What is that?" The miner who found it asks.

"That's a dark energy that normally is within an evil human being." A explains.

Suddenly the dark energy flies down to Near making rings around Nears wrists, ankles and neck that don't touch the skin.

"Ah." Near gasps quietly in pain closing his eyes.

The rings of the dark energy go into Near's skin and disappear into him.

He falls to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Near!" Mello approaches his partner and crouches beside Near. "Near are you okay? Say something!"

Near suddenly has this black and purple fire like glow around him. His voice has completely changed into an unrecognizable voice as he laughs and gets up. He looks around with evil narrowed eyes. "You stupid humans. Now I will rule this land."

"It's the evil king!" The miner yells. "He locked some of his evilness and hatred in that ball. That evilness and hatred has taken over your friend!"

Near who is taken over by the evil king grins wickedly. "Well said my subject. You have the makings of a good warrior for me."

Mello grabs Nears shoulders and forces him to face him. "Let go of Near you stupid fucker!" He yells. "Give Near back to us this instant!"

"You are even more stupid than I thought if you think im just going to do as you say. It is you who should be doing as I say." Near possessed by the evil king tries to shove Mellos arms off but finds he cant. "Let go of me this instant!" He snarls then mummers to himself. "This one is a little weaker than I thought or this child in front of me is much stronger than me."

"I will not. Now give me back my partner." Mello growls leaning close to Nears face as if to intimidate the one possessing Near.

The king possessing Near glares. "You are so foolish and give up because you will never see him again!"

Mello's eyes fill with anger and determination. He pulls his face away and raises a fist. But he stops. Mello can't hit his partner no matter how hard he wants to punch the evil king, he cant do it cause it'll be Near he's really hitting. He lowers his fist and comes up with another plan. He will get his partner back to normal!

(AN: When I get the motivation to I will continue this story on a different story. It'll be called the fight within. So watch for it. I'll write it when I can.)

End of flashback.

Mello's P.O.V.

I pause myself from going to Near and A's table only to turn and go towards the dance floor before either of the cross dressing males see me. I think I lost Cadence in the crowd I am just leaving.

Cadence's P.O.V.

I try to find Mina and I spot Nia with Alice. I glare at Nia and smirk after remembering soon she will be out of the picture. I go back to trying to find Mina and I spot on her dance floor.

A's P.O.V.

One of my favorite songs come on.

I think I should get a smile from Near by acting weird like old times. So I bob my head to the beat and stand up to start dancing like a complete idiot.

Near laughs as I continue my idiotic dance.

I stop and laugh as well.

Near's P.O.V.

With A and his lover I always let myself show my emotions, it's become a natural thing now.

A stops laughing and gives me a grin. "Say lets go to the dance floor." He suggests.

"Sure." I get up.

"Race you!" A says then takes off towards the dance floor.

"You're not going to win!" I call after him as I run to the dance floor as well.

He still manages to beat me there but we had fun so it doesn't matter.

Now that we are on the dance floor we start to dance and not like idiots.

Mellos P.O.V.

I turn and I have a clear view of Near dancing. I can't take my eyes off of him as he sensually sways his hips and he moves his body so arousingly well to the beat that I wonder who wouldn't be aroused by this. I can just see his half lidded eyes that I can't tell if they have spotted me or not.

Near's P.O.V.

I see Mello watching me not too far off.

He completely ignores Cadence who is tugging on his black dress that shows off a lot of his fake cleavage, is like silk and goes down to only mid-thigh.

I smirk as I see Cadence send me a glare. I move my hips more sensually and I pretend to not have seen Mello.

The song ends before I know it and I look to the time.

The clock reads 10:13 so which means the killer's striking time isnt over till 10:30.

"Lets go back to the hotel." Alice suggests.

I nod and we go around finding the others to ask if they're ready to go.

All of them are so as a group we head back to the hotel silent and pretty tuckered out.

We make it into the hotel and a girl from the pageant comes rushing down from the hall, that leads to the main floor bedrooms, into the lobby.

"SHES DEAD! TAKADA IS DEAD!" She screams in terror.

"The killer as struck again." A says.

"Yes." I agree then follow Mello to the girl to get the story while L and Light go to her and get the room number from the hysterical girl.

AN:

Whew! Longest chapter I have written so far for sure!

I'm sorry about not updating sooner.

Hope you like so far!

Mello.


	8. Chapter 8

Light's P.O.V.

The room is a mess showing struggle.

L helped the hysterical woman grab some of her stuff that wont interfere with the crime scene and now is helping her into another room.

I look to Takada's body.

She's splayed out on her back, her arms and legs going out in different directions. Her literally bloody shirt and bra are next to her so she sneaked above the waist. Her chest and stomach are covered in blood and multiple stab wounds. She has duct tape over her mouth and her eyes are wide in fear but at the same time lifeless.

I think I notice something and look closer at her chest.

There's more than stab wounds.

The killer chopped off her breasts and sowed the nipples back into place to make it look she might have been a guy.

Now why would the killer do that?

"Light." L's voice snaps me out of my trance of thinking why the killer would try to make her look like a guy.

I turn and see him standing at the door.

"They want to let the other investigators in and we need to keep up our act." He reminds me.

"Her breasts were cut off and her nipples sown back on to make her almost look like a shirtless guy." I tell him as I walk towards him.

"Why would he do that now? Is it because theres five cross dressing guys or for another reason? He has to know at least one of us five's real gender from what he did to Takada." L thinks out loud.

"I don't know but lets go find Mello and Near. Maybe they'll have an idea or more information from the woman." I suggest.

L nods and we leave to head to Mello and Nears room to discuss it.

A's P.O.V.

Luna and I head straight to our rooms as Near and the others go to the girl.

"Welcome back." My lover greets me. His back is facing me and he is doing something on the counter.

"Hey." I greet him back. I go around to behind him and wrap my around him from behind him.

He looks back over his shoulder at me. "Always."

"Hm?" I hum in response.

"Are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" He asks softly.

"I'll be fine." I assure him. I let go of him and move to stand beside him. "We can do it. It's for the best." I lean against him resting my head on his shoulder. "We won't do damage. Just a knock out then a lock away. Plus if we really need to we can do a let go."

"Yeah that's true." He agrees. He smirks and suddenly picks me up bridal style. He takes me to the couch and lays me on my back on the couch.

I look up at him with a grin. "This time you're going to cum before me." I say seductively knowing what he wants.

He laughs and crawls over top of me moving between my legs. "The one getting fucked cums first and we both know you've tried everything to make me cum first during sex instead."

"I will be able to do it someday!" I tell him determined.

He chuckles and leans in close to my face. "We shall see. But I know I'll win tonight." He presses his lips firmly against mine.

Clothing is shed and without preparation he slides in only to start pounding into me.

I moan loudly as I wrap my arms around his neck. I try my hardest but when we finish he gets me to cum first.

"I love you." He kisses my forehead.

"Love…. You… too." I respond trying to catch my breath.

Mello's P.O.V.

"We'll have to try to figure out who is next then keep a close eye on him or her. Though from what the killer did to Takada I think it'll be one of us guys including A." Near speaks his thoughts.

"I think it'll either be A or one of us. Lets keep alert at all times for anyone or anything suspicious and keep an eye on A tomorrow." L says putting his thumb to his lips and in his normal slouch.

"Yes." Light agrees. "So then see you two tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." I reply.

L and Light leave the room to go to their own room.

"Once you L and Light are back in your room you can turn off the cameras and get some rest. Mello and Near you two can go ahead and do so already." Soichiro says through the ear piece.

"Right." I turn off my camera and ear piece.

Near does the same and we put them on the living room table.

We take off our wigs and put them on the table as well.

Once that's done I go over to Near and wrap my arms around his waist.

He puts his hands on my chest by my shoulders and looks up at my face.

I lean down closing my eyes and seal my lips over his own lips.

Our lips move against each other and our eyes closed.

I nibble his bottom lip.

He opens his mouth slightly and I slide my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongues tangle and dance an unlearned dance.

I open one of my eyes half way and I start leading him back into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom by the bed we break our kiss looking at each other with half lidded eyes.

I shove him down onto the middle of the bed and I crawl on the bed after him. I move over top of him and move one of my knees between his legs spreading his legs slightly. I lay down on top of him but supporting my top half on my elbows, that are on the bed on either side of his body, to not crush him. I'm sure we both can feel our growing needs against one another's thigh.

He shifts so his legs are on either side of my body.

I begin kissing his throat and nipping at it.

He moans and slips off my dress along with my fake boobs.

I take off his shirt and I remove his fake boobs throwing both somewhere on the floor.

We both continue to shed each other's clothes till we are both naked and I'm no longer pressing him into the bed but I am hovering over top of him.

Near suddenly moves down until the tip of my cock is above his lips. He leans up and takes my erection into his warm mouth.

I moan and buck into his mouth.

He holds my hips so I don't choke him and he starts sucking on my cock.

I moan and try to buck into his mouth but he manages to stop me from doing so. I feel his tongue snake around my need and I know if he continues I wont last long. I raise my hips pulling my dick out of his mouth shivering a little as I feel the cool air hit my now moist erection. I move so I can gently tug on his shoulder letting him know to come back up to where he was before he slid down to try to suck me off.

He moves up so I just need to lean down to kiss him and if I lower my hips our crotches will be pressed together.

So we are back in the position of me hovering over him between his legs.

I bring my hand up and put three fingers to his lips. "suck." I command.

He takes the fingers into his mouth and slides his tongue over them.

I move my hips down and press our crotches together then raise my hips again only to repeat this. I continue to hump him and I suck and bite on a spot on his neck that'll be easy to cover with wig and or chocker with his hidden camera. I pull my moist fingers out of his mouth and I let go of his neck leaving a hickey there. I put the moist fingers to his entrance and stop humping him.

He tenses slightly.

"Relax." I tell him.

He nods and relaxes himself.

I slide a finger into him and I shift it around looking for his sweet spot as I see his slight discomfort.

He suddenly gasps in pleasure and leans head back exposing his neck.

I know I've hit his sweet spot so I am for it when I start thrusting my finger in and out of him. I add a second finger and while thrusting them in and out I start scissoring them apart stretching him.

He gasps and moans in slight pain and pleasure.

I add the third finger and I continue to aim my finger fucking to his sweet spot.

He moans and pants slightly.

I stop and pull my fingers out when I think I've stretched him enough. I chuckle at his slight whine for me to continue my finger fucking. I lean down and whisper seductively in his ear. "You ready for something that'll feel way better?"

He shivers in anticipation and nods. "Do it."

I line myself up to his entrance and I suck on his ear lobe.

He takes a deep breath and keeps himself as relaxed as he can.

I begin sliding into him slowly as to not hurt him too much.

He shuts his eyes closed tightly and fists the bed sheets. He tenses around me and his mouth open in a silent scream.

I finally make it to where I'm balls deep inside him then I pause to let him get used to my size. I have to hold back from pounding him into the mattress no matter how much I want to.

After a minute I feel him relax around me.

He bucks his hips up to let me know I can move.

I pull out half way then slam back into him.

He moans and he moves his arms to around my neck as I continue to fuck him harder and harder into the bed.

I moan and continue to pound him into the bed.

He pants and moans out incoherent sentences. He's close but so am I.

I reach down and stroke his erection and I suck on his ear lobe.

He arches his back and cums into my hand calling my name.

I groan feeling him tighten around me and I do one more thrust before pushing in as far as I can and cumming inside him. I finish in a few seconds and I pull out collapsing beside him.

We lay there panting for awhile and I spoon Near pulling him close to me.

"Mihael Keehl." I whisper in his ear.

"Nate River." He responds softly then he drifts asleep.

I smile and watch him sleep for a little bit then I close my eyes and head into my own dream world.

The next morning I wake up and see that Near is already up.

I can hear the water in the shower going and I get up. I look at the bed and notice some spots of where cum hit the blanket. I shrug it off and head into the bathroom knowing the door is unlocked. I look to the right where the bath tub and shower are.

The curtain is pulled across covering my view of my Nate.

Since I'm already naked I pull the curtain back a little and step in behind him.

Near turns to me unsurprised at my entrance. "Morning." He greets me.

"Morning." I go to him and wrap an arm gently on his shoulders by his neck.

He leans into me and closes his eyes. "I'm going to be sore for the rest of the day." He says.

I laugh and kiss the top of his head. "You'll be fine. I can carry you back to our room when it's over if that helps."

He blushes slightly and cant find the words to respond.

I kiss his forehead and grab the soapy washcloth. I run my hand with the washcloth over his body cleaning him gently and letting the warm spray of water wash the soap away.

Once he's clean he grabs the washcloth and starts doing the same for me.

I grab the shampoo that's lavender scented and squirt some on my hand. I begin to wash his hair putting the shampoo bottle back.

He finishes washing me with the wash cloth then lets me run my fingers through his soft hair as I wash it. His eyes are closed to not get shampoo in his eyes.

I rinse the shampoo out of his hair then I start washing my own. "You go ahead and get ready." I tell him.

He opens his eyes and nods. He leaves the shower and I hear the rustling of a towel being grabbed.

I wash my hair then I turn off the shower and step out. I grab my own towel and start drying myself off.

Near leaves the bathroom and goes into the main room.

Near's P.O.V.

I pull on my wig, fake boobs and a female pink two piece swim suit.

The top part of the swimsuit has layered frills and looks like a bra. The bottom part of the swim suit looks like underwear and the waist band of the bottoms is lined with the same frills as the top.

I feel so weird wearing this. I grab a black zip up hoodie and pull it on not zipping it up just yet. I put on my chocker and ear piece turning them on.

Mello comes out of the bathroom and gets dressed in a black two piece swim suit.

The bottoms are like mine but no frills. The top part is pretty much a bikini top.

He pulls on his camera, ear piece and his wig. He grabs his leather vest and puts it on for something over top for the time being like me.

"Ready?" I ask him.

He turns on his camera and ear piece. "Ready."

We leave the room and I get this really bad feeling.

I don't know why but I just have this bad feeling like I should get ready for something bad. I look to Mello who is walking next to me as we leave our room closing our room door behind us and head down the hall.

He looks troubled too.

"You getting a bad feeling about today as well?" I ask him.

He looks to me and our eyes meet. "Yeah. I can't really explain it but I just have a bad feeling about today."

"Yeah. We'll just have to really stay alert today." I say watching his eyes then we both look to where we are going.

"Yeah." He agrees.

I push the button for the elevator and we wait for it to come.

L and Light come down the hall joining us.

A's P.O.V.

"Todays the day." I say mainly to myself as I look in the mirror. I am wearing a navy blue pull over hoodie and turquoise shorts over top of my black and red two piece swim suit.

My swim suit is black with a red diagonal stripe. The top part is like a sports bra and the bottom is like womans underwear with a red bow on each side on the hip part of the waist band.

"Yes." My lover agrees pulling on his black cloak. "Ready."

"I am." I turn to face him. "Are you?"

"Of course." He comes over to me. "I'm always ready for something like this."

I smile at him. "Yeah but just making sure. Our target is big for us you know."

He pecks me on the lips. "Yes. I know."

"We need to get going. The competition is going to start soon." I take his hand and lead him out of the room.

No one's P.O.V.

Time for the competition…

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back! It is now day two of our pageant!" The announcer says in a cheerful tone.

Mello, Near, L and Light have all separated to pretty much each corner of the contestant's waiting area.

A is already among the contestants as they wait for their name to be called.

Some contestants, mainly the five cross dressing guys, are wearing something over top until the name before them is called up.

Near is by a wall with a door that leads into a hall with the pool, cafeteria like place, door to the basement and other doors that lead to more places only staff is allowed in like the laundry room for the bed sheets.

A is somewhere in the middle.

L is close to where the curtain ends at the corner away from the stage.

Light and Mello are up in the area of the two corners by the stage.

Near's P.O.V.

I keep my eyes open for any sign of anyone new among the contestants.

So far no one new and no sign of anything suspicious.

A dark figure coming from the hall catches my eye.

I turn to the hall and I see someone's shadow disappearing down the hall, running with what looks like a cape behind them. I go to the entrance to the hall and I look down the hall.

A cloaked dark figure stands in the middle of the hall watching me.

"Who are you? Identify yourself." I demand as I step into the hall.

The cloaked figure turns and runs away from me down the hall and around a corner.

I give chase and I follow the cloaked figure. I turn the corner and almost run into Cadence but I manage to stop in time.

Cadence is wearing a red bikini.

"Nia! You'll never believe this but a strange figure in a cloak just ran past me into the cafeteria like place. I was so scared I tried to run to where we are supposed to be but I am happy I ran into you. Did you see the cloaked figure too?" Cadence rambles.

"Yes. I was giving the cloaked figure a chase. I want to know what he's up to if he's up to anything but he sure is highly suspicious." I explain. "I need to get going. Go to where the other contestants are." I walk around her but hearing my alias being called by her I pause and glance back.

"Can I come? I want to know who that was. Please." She begs me.

"It'll be dangerous I think you should stay with the other contestants." I tell her then I run down the hall to the second entrance to the cafeteria like place.

Theres footsteps following behind me. "I'm still coming." Cadence says.

"If it looks bad then you leave." I tell her.

"What abo-" She stops talking as we make it to the door way to the second entrance to the cafeteria like place and I give her the sign to be quiet.

I peer into the room looking for the cloaked figure and I don't see anyone at all. I step into the room cautiously and I stand by the door way looking around.

It's completely empty and no sign anyone has been in here at all.

I am about to check where the figure could be hiding but I am stopped by someone grabbing my arms holding me back by my arms. I manage to throw whoever is holding me off and I turn to see who it is, ready for a fight if needed.

A cloaked figure lays there and sits up putting a hand to their head. The arm is bare and this cloaked figure is shorter than the one I saw.

"Nia!" Cadence calls to me. "We should get out of here!"

I step forward and reach for the hood of the cloak.

But another person behind me grabs me and as I am about to demand they let me go a cloth covers my mouth.

I struggle and try to get free but I cant and my struggles are growing weaker.

"NEAR!" I can hear the team calling my name and telling the other three where I am and to hurry.

The second cloaked figure stands up and goes up to me reaching for my chocker.

The ear piece goes to static and I can hear Cadence screaming my name.

I see the second cloaked figure take off my choker and Cadence running away before I pass out.

Mello's P.O.V.

Me, L and Light rush down the hall to where Near went. We run into Cadence who is just in a shocked and scared mess.

"Mina! Loran! Lilly!" She is crying. "They….. they got Nia!"

I rush past her and into the second entrance to the cafeteria like place only to find it empty.

On the floor is Near's ear piece and chocker with the hidden camera.

I go over to them falling to my knees and pick them up. "No…" My vision gets blurry.

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I look up at them with teary eyes. That someone is L. "We'll find him. He'll be alright." He tells me.

I look back to the ear piece and chocker sitting in my cupped hands.

No one's P.O.V.

A comes and joins Light and Cadence in the hall. "What happened?" He demands. "Was another person killed?" A is no longer wearing the hoodie and shorts but just wearing the swim suit underneath.

Light shakes his head. "Nia was kidnapped."

A freezes. "Kidnapped?" He stares into Light's eyes.

Light nods. "Yes. The killers kidnapped him. It was two against one."

A clenches his fist. "No." He says. "No. How could this happen!" He slams his fist into the wall.

"I know he was a close friend to you." Light mummers.

"Where? Where did this happen?" A demands.

Cadence gestures to follow her and she leads them to L and Mello.

Mello stands up and shows them Near's ear piece and chocker.

"Those killers have crossed the line!" He growls secretly keeping up his act but if he wasn't one of the killers then the real killers would have had to run for their lives.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The announcer looks worried as she is whispered the news in her ear by one of the stage managers. "I'm afraid there has been an incident with one of our contestants. We will be continuing our pageant in a few minutes but please be patient."

A's P.O.V.

I would seriously kill the killers if me and my lover weren't them.

We only had to get Near out of the way and into safety.

It's for the best that we did this.

Near should not be in the path of danger like he was.

AN:

I have had a day of storms, tornados and flooding. So I'm sorry about the shortness.

I will continue posting as soon as I can.

Final exams are next week if I remember correctly so I might get really busy next week and maybe the rest of this week.

I love all of my fantastic readers!

Mello.


	9. Chapter 9

Nears P.O.V.

I wake and I can feel myself laying on carpet and I open my eyes but only to find that all I see is black. I must be blindfolded so I try to move but find I'm tied up and I can feel duct tape over my mouth. I shift only to hit a wall. I listen to see if I can figure out where I am or who is here.

Theres two males talking and I know who they are.

"So who is next?" A asks.

"I was thinking Luna." Beyond Birthday replies.

"I agree." A responds. "I don't think she should even be in the pageant."

"Then Luna it is." Beyond says and I hear one of them take two steps.

Theres a pause then I hear someone coming towards me.

The blindfold is removed and I look up to see B's red eyes looking down at me.

"You're going to have to be like this for now especially when we are gone. We don't want you in harms way. But while me and A are here we can let you wander around the room and do what you need. Just as long as we are sure you can't escape or stay in our sights." He tells me. "So you wanna be out of these bounds for a little bit?"

I nod softly and I am released from the ropes and duct tape. I feel better now that I can move without restraint.

"Lets go get something to eat. A said he was going to cook something." B offers his hand to me as he stands.

I take his hand and allow him to help me up.

We go into the kitchen and see A cutting something up on the counter while a pot on the stove is cooking something that smells really good.

"What are you cooking my dear?" B goes over to A wrapping his arms around A's waist from behind.

"I'm going to make some stew. We have time since the end of the pageant is postponed until later notice. To give the contestants a moment to get themselves back together since we took Near from them." A tells B looking at his lover over his shoulder then adds the vegetables into the pot on the stove.

"Figures." B snorts and kisses A on the back of his neck.

I remember Mello and I turn away from A and B to look at a wall thinking about Mello and our time together. I miss him.

Unexpectedly one of the two puts an arm around my shoulders. "Whats wrong?" A asks me.

I look to him. "I'm just thinking about my partner." I say truthfully. "We got together and I just miss him."

"Love will do that." A tells me. "Sometimes even I miss Beyond whenever one of us is busy or when we are doing the pageants while killing. But you'll see him again. Just give it time right now. You're captured to them and if you just suddenly come back then they are going to ask a lot of questions." He gives me a smile. "You will be able to see him sometime again don't worry. Right now just stay with us and we will keep you safe."

Theres a few clangs of things falling heard in the kitchen area making us look.

Beyond is on the floor with a cupboard above part of the counter open and some metal bowels around him with one on his head.

Me and A have a good laugh and B scoffs getting up.

"That was not my fault. The fucking stupid cupboard was too full." He huffs and takes the bowel off of his head.

A chuckles and goes over to help B clean up. "Sure it was. When I have no trouble opening it and getting what I need out."

B scoffs at A and goes to the fridge pulling out a jar of strawberry jam.

I smile and think to myself that even if I really miss Mello, staying here for now wont be really bad at all.

Plus as A said I'll see him again, soon I hope.

Mello's P.O.V.

I stay seated on the bed in mine and Nears room staring at Near's chocker with his hidden camera and his ear piece. I keep thinking, 'How could I let this happen?'. I haven't bothered to change since Nears disaperence which was about two hours ago. I should be still out there looking but…..

L and Light made me go to my room telling me I needed to get my head together because if we catch the killers we can find Near.

The whole team including me, L, Light and A, who are still in our girl outfits, has searched everywhere.

A sulked back to his room when nothing turned up for any signs of Near or the killers and we were forced to get our heads together to think plus hunt for the whereabouts of Near and or the killers.

I narrow my eyes and whispering to myself the words coming from my heart. "When I find out who took Near and if they dared to hurt him then I don't care who but I'll kill them."

Theres a knock to the door and I pause before going to answer it putting Near's earpiece and chocker on the nightstand.

At the door is Cadence. "Hey Mina. Can I come in?" She looks at me with sympathy and I can see guilt in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now Cadence." I say and walk away from the door but I hear her follow me in. I go into the bedroom and pick up the framed photo of me and Near back at Whammys that I placed on the nightstand as soon as I got back in the room after Near was kidnapped.

The picture is of me hugging Near close with one arm while the other is holding the camera and I have this happy grin on my face. Near has his small cute smile in the photo and is leaning against me. Our eyes partially on each other but partially on the camera so almost in between.

Cadence looks at the photo over my shoulder. "Is that you and Nia or two other people?" She asks.

I clutch the picture to my chest. "Me and Nia back at our orphanage." I mummer softly.

"Oh." Cadence is surprised at the orphan thing. "I…." She is at a loss of words.

But I can't find the motivation to really care about any of that right now.

Cadence moves forward and hugs me. "I'm sorry." She sounds so guilty. "I'm sorry this happened."

Cadence's P.O.V.

Mina is suffering so much! Oh I want to tell her that I helped with Nai's kidnapping but if I do my chances with her are gone.

I burry my face into Minas back. "Don't be sad." I whisper.

Theres a knock and Mina pushes me away only to go answer the door.

"The pageant will continue in five minutes. Contestants are asked to be down at the stage in three minutes." The announcers voice drifts through the hall.

"Right." Mina says sounding so chest fallen.

I look around the room and I notice what is obviously Nias suitcase by the clothes in there that I have seen her wear. I go over to it and take a closer look as I think I see something.

It's not my imagination, he's hiding something in there. But what?

I lean down and move everything out of the way to find a photograph.

It looks like Nia from Mina's photograph but the other two with her….. One could be Alice with shorter hair and the other reminds me of Loran but it isnt, he has shorter hair and red eyes while Loran's eyes are dark grey.

Maybe it's a photo of Nia's friends or something?

I move away to not get caught snooping around and I go find Mina.

She's standing by the door that's now closed and just staring off into space with sadness.

I pat her on the shoulder getting her attention. "I'll let you be now but I'm here for you. Do your best and I know you can win." I give her a smile then I open the door and leave giving her some time to call me back.

But she doesn't.

I leave down to the contest area.

Oh what have I done!?

I bump into someone. "Oh sorry excuse me."

"Are you worried about her?" Loran's voice reaches my ears.

I don't look up. "There should have been something I could have done to stop it." I tell her even though I'm glad Nia's out of the way.

"Don't worry about it." Loran tells me. "Nia's stronger than she looks. I'm sure she'll be fine." Loran then walks away towards Mina's room.

Stronger than she looks? Like when she managed to flip one off of her when they attacked?

Well I shouldn't worry about it. Now that Nia is out of the way Mina's mine.

I continue one walking down the hall.

Mello's P.O.V.

I wish Near was still here. I sigh and walk out of the room.

L almost passed by my room but when he sees me leaving the room he stops. "You alright?" He asks me.

"I guess." I respond.

L pats me on my shoulder. "We'll find him. Don't worry. Besides he's smart enough to be able to protect himself until we get there."

I nod. "Yeah."

"Now go ahead and go down ahead of me and Light." L tells me and walks away towards his and Light's room.

I stand there for a moment then I head in the direction of the pageant.

A's P.O.V.

We had finished the stew and now its time to return to the pageant.

"I'm sorry we have to do this while we are out." I tell Near as we tie him up in the bedroom again. "We just can't take any chances no matter how much we trust you."

He just nods unable to speak or see me right now due to being back how he was before we let him loose.

I stand now that hes tied up properly. "You can be let loose when we return. See you then." I turn and leave the room.

Beyond went on ahead of me to make sure everything is ready to attack Luna.

I begin my walk down the hall to where the pageant is.

Near's P.O.V.

I sit here and know I can't do anything. I wish I had some way of letting the others that I'm at least alright.

Mello must be missing me as much as I am missing him.

L's P.O.V.

"Come on. We need to get going." I call as I enter mine and Lights room.

"Coming." Light calls and he exits the bedroom. "Lets get going." He takes the lead out of our room and I follow him to the pageant area where the pageant is going to resume to where it was before Nears kidnapping.

No one's P.O.V.

"It's done." A tells B.

"Good." B responds. "We just are making sure he's safe and that while we're gone he doesn't contact for help. If he does then the others will know we are the killers and then who knows what will happen then. He could be put in more danger." B reminds A when he sees A's slight regretful expression. "Not giving up on this are you?"

A gets a determined look and shakes his head. "Sorry don't know what came over me."

B smiles. "That's my love." He kisses A on the lips.

A kisses him back and opens his mouth letting his lovers tongue enter his mouth.

As they make out they don't notice A's room key falling out of its hiding place in the bottom part of the swim suit. It falls to the ground.

A dark figure moves towards the two and his book slips out of his hands onto the floor.

The small thud catches A and BB's attention.

"Oh sorry about that." The figure says. He is wearing a black pull over hoodie with the hood up but his slightly long face is visible. He has blonde hair and he leans down to pick up his book secretly picking up the dropped room key as well. "Please excuse me. I just was passing by when I dropped my book." He bows apologetically then turns and leaves towards the people standing in the audience.

He goes up to Rod and hands him the room key. "There you go boss. Now the one they have will be all ours."

"Yes." Rod smirks looking at the number on the room key. "We need to go to room 543. Lets go." He puts the room key in his pocket and leads the way towards the rooms.

Near's P.O.V.

I hear the door open and close so I think that maybe one of them is back. But as I listen I notice that the sounds are different from when A or even B are walking around.

Something isnt right.

I try to shift into the best hiding spot that I can feel.

"Ah here we are." Rod chuckles.

Oh great. I really don't want to be facing him right now.

I am picked up and thrown over someones shoulder. I struggle trying to get free but they have a strong grip.

"Good. Lets get out of here before they notice they're missing one of their keys and come here to look for it." Rod commands and I am being carried out of the room.

I try to scream for help through the duct tape but no one seems to be here right now.

"Be quiet." The one carrying me tells me sternly.

I refuse and continue trying to get someones attention.

But one of them moves me so my back is against their chest with their critch against my ass and they have one arm around my stomach while the other is over my duct tapped mouth to keep me quiet.

Ugh. This guy is just fucking disgusting. He isn't hiding the fact hes hard and he keeps doing little movements to rub against me. Ugh.

I try to shift away from his crotch area raising my hips so he cant touchme. I struggle trying to get free.

Someone grabs me and holds me bridal style in their arms. "Can't have you getting loose sweetie." Rod purrs.

I feel so disgusted by these men, is this what all you ladies have to go through?

Guys hitting on you, sexually harassing you and such? I feel so sorry for you girls.

"Almost there. Now make sure no one notices and we are free." Rod tells the other as I feel them slowing down to a halt. I smell his rotten breath and I feel his lips brushing against my cheek by where the duct tape covers my mouth.

I pull away and turn my head away from him just wanting to slap him right now if I could move.

"Don't worry hunny we will see each other again soon." He purrs and shifts.

I feel myself being placed into a bag and I hear a zipper closing. I start trying to yell again as I feel the bad being lifted.

No one's P.O.V.

Rod and his three men walk past everyone with a large duffle bag and they go to the front desk. They had packed their car earlier and are now acting like this is the last bag.

"We would like to sign out." Rod says handing their room keys to the man.

"Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your stay." The man at the front desk says with a smile.

Rod nods and leads the way out to the black car.

The large duffle bag is thrown into the back then one of the men follow while Rod climbs in the driver seat and the other man goes to the passenger seat.

They drive away and Rod chuckles softly.

"Too easy." He says with a grin.

They drive up to their hide out.

Near's P.O.V.

After the ride in the car I feel the bag being lifted again.

The bag is cramped and I try to think of a way out of this plus a way to get into contact with either the team, Mello or BB and A.

The bags zipper is zipped open and I am taken out of the bag.

The binds on me are removed and I am put on what feels like a bed. The duct tape and blind fold are finally removed.

I push the man away and run for the door but Rod appears there blocking the way.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." He shakes a finger at me. "No running you naughty little sheep."

I try to push past him but hes too strong.

He grabs me in one arm and throws me onto the bed. "Now how about you and me have some fun time." He says with a grin.

I quickly glance around trying to find a way out. I spot a window and run towards it just as Rod pounces on the bed where I used to be. I reach the window, unlock it and open it. Peering out I look down to see I'm maybe two stories maybe three up. I hear Rod and the other guy coming after me so I don't have a lot of time. I jump out the window head first before they can reach me. I manage to flip myself in the air and land on my feet….. but my foot twists a little funny and I fall to my knees in pain. I have either just twisted it funny and it'll be fine if I walk it off or I sprained it.

"Well well well. Seems the boss's new pet got out of his cage." A males voice says.

I look up and see the other male from the bar.

He leans down to grab me but I punch him in the nose.

"Meh mose!" He says and holds his now broken nose.

I stumble to my feet and start running or well sort of running with a limp as fast as I can.

"Oh no you don't!" A new males voice calls and I am tackled to the ground.

I try to kick and punch my attacker but that fails. So I move my hands to underneath me on the ground and I shove myself up as fast and as hard as I can.

That sends my attacker off of me and backwards onto the ground.

I get up and continue trying to get away.

More men come running over and soon I am surrounded.

"You are not getting away." One says. "Now come along nicely or else."

I am not going back there only to be treated like a whore and to be raped not top mention molested.

All of them go for me at once and when one grabs one part of me then another will grab another part of me. Till they have my arms and legs in their grip.

I struggle as they carry me back inside and throw me back into the room I started out in.

The door is closed behind me.

"Welcome back." Rod says and he comes over to me.

I glare at him and stand up only to get a hard slap to the face making my head snap to the side. My cheek stings from the hard impact.

"How dare you try to run off." Rod growls and grabs the collar of my shirt. "I was planning on fun both of us would enjoy but how about some pain?" He brings me close and kisses me hard.

I try to pull away but he uses his free hand to the back of my head holding me there and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I bite his tongue making him yelp in pain and pull away, dropping me. I am about to get up and go for the door or window but Rod grabs my leg.

"Let the punishment begin." He smirks.

I try to fight him off but he gets one of his minions hold my hands behind my back plus they tie up my hands and feet so im defenceless.

The punches and kicks come at fast rates and they are hitting hard enough to leave bruises.

I try to dodge by moving side to side only to be held in place by someone else.

By the time they were finished with me, my body was sore and bruised.

I am let go of and I drop to the ground not caring to get up right now.

"That'll teach you." Rod growls. "Get her changed into the outfit I gave you earlier." He then walks out.

Outfit? No way am I letting them dare try to undress me without a fight.

But when I try to move my body stings.

Mello's P.O.V.

The swim suit part of the competition is over.

That Luna girl was killed by a rag shoved into her mouth and the killers finger prints were non existent.

Everyone on the team are all meeting up outside the hotel quickly.

Me, L and Light have quickly pulled on some clothes over top of our swim suits and fake boobs before meeting with the others.

"Some of us are going to go around town around here to see if maybe someone saw him being taken somewhere. Others will ask to look in every room to clear everyone of suspicion and the rest of us will continue to watch plus listen through your cameras. After that we'll go from there. You three need to keep up what you are doing. If you suddenly stop then it'll get suspicious." Soichiro explains the plan.

I nod and I hear the hotel door open and close. I glance to it to see A and BB.

A isn't wearing his wig and hes also wearing black runners with a navy blue pull over hoodie plus black sweat pants.

BB is wearing his normal outfit.

They come over to us.

"Guys. We need to talk. It's an emergency." A tells us.

BB just looks away from us like he's mentally saying 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Then he seems to remember the emergency and turns back to look at us.

"What is it?" Halle asks.

"You see me and BB were the ones who kidnapped Near and we killed those girls." A confesses. "We wanted to make sure Near was safe from harm. But when we went back to our room he was gone." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. "We had made sure he couldn't get out on his own before we left. This note tells us who took him." He hands the note to Light who reads it out loud.

"We will be taking her off your hands now. Thank you for making this easy for us. Rod." Light finishes reading the note.

"Rod Ross. The one that tried to get Near at the bar." Geovanni makes the connection. "Luckily I looked up information on him. He's a known mafia member and the email with the hide outs address was sent to them earlier. I hacked into it and found it. 1087 69th streetNorthern drive."

"Well for once you're jealousy comes in handy." Rester says.

"Right then how about we get going." I tell them.

Everyone nods.

"We are coming too." A says.

"Near's life is at risk and I'm not going to stay back to let a friend die on my watch." BB jumps in.

"Lets go then." Soichiro says.

We all race to the cars. BB and A join me in the car with Rester.

No one's P.O.V.

Chains rattle as the pale boy shifts.

A buff bald man pulls on the chain connecting to the collar around the youngers neck. "Come on baby." He purrs forcing the younger onto his lap. "You sure look sexy and that ice on your bruises certainly did a good thing. Now your skin is so perfect."

The younger gets off the mans lap and shifts away only to be pulled back to make him lean against the man.

Near's P.O.V.

I feel so dirty being treated like some sex pet.

They put a collar around my neck adding a chain leash with two chain extensions that go to wrap themselves around my wrists.

I was forced into wearing a brown with gold colored swirls bra like top with an extremely short black skirt that is missing its side drapes so it only covers my crotch area and ass but barely.

"You wont be able to escape now." Rod laughs and he pulls me closer.

I try to resist but he is much stronger than I am and the leather of the collar rubs against my skin in such an unpleasant way.

Someone get me out of this!

No one's P.O.V.

"Okay everyone. Mello, L, Light and the pageant killers will go to find Near. The rest of us will be keeping the ones that try to stop you busy. Got it?" Soichiro runs through the plan again.

Everyone nods.

"Then lets do this!" Matsuda cheers and they all head towards the entrance of the mafia base.

As planned The others tackle and keep busy all of the men coming at them until the whammy's kids are alone running towards a door.

Mello's P.O.V.

I follow my heart to find Near and the others follow me without any questions asked.

We burst into the room and straight ahead of us we see Near chained, in a sexy outfit that without a doubt was forced on him and Rod holding the chain making Near stay close even though Near is trying to pull away.

"Mello! BB! A! L! Light!" He calls happy to see us.

"Let him go!" I snarl and start running towards them but a gun shot landing at my feet makes me skid to a stop as a male jumps out into my way.

"You wont be getting this one back. Now time to capture you." Rod chuckles.

My eyes narrow. "You wont be getting any of us!" I shout pissed. "And ou wont be getting anywhere close to Near ever again!" I start running towards the man pushing past him.

The other four join me as we race towards Rod and Near.

Three men jump out into or paths and raise their guns.

BANG!

AN:

Whew. I am beat.

I hope you liked the chapter. :3

Sorry if the rescue part seemed rushed but that's how I planned it to be.

Well A and BB would head back to their room after killing Luna only to find the note and Near gone so, they go to Mello and the others because they are smart enough to know they can't do this alone.

Okay now that that's settled lets go to the reviews box.

It's pretty huh? Just put your reviews if you have any in that pretty little box.

I will continue as soon as possible.

Mello.


	10. Chapter 10

A had jumped in the way taking the bullet that was headed for me. He painfully holds his now bleeding shoulder. "Go Mello. Go save your partner. We'll hold them off."

I hear BB roar with rage and attack the men with L and Light behind them.

A goes to join the fight and works as a team like L and Light despite A's injuries that seems to make BB someone you don't want to mess with at the moment.

I rush past them and towards Rod and Near.

A gun rolls to my feet and I quickly pick it up.

I shoot a bullet purposefully hitting the chain right by Rods hand making the chain break.

Near moves to dash away as fast as he can but Rod grabs the chain again and pulls Near to him.

Rod pulls out a gun and points it at me while he holds Near against him. "Didn't think you were going to get out that easily did you?"

A gun shot is heard and Rod yells in surprise as the bullet hits him making him drop the chain letting Near get away and run straight to me.

I hold him close with one arm and keep my gun raised at Rod with the other.

BB snarls and races towards Rod dropping the gun. He pulls out a knife at Rod and starts slashing him with no mercy.

Rod starts shooting his own gun and I shield Near from being hit resulting in me getting hit instead.

My back hurts but I ignore it at the moment. "Run Near. Get out of here." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "Not without you guys especially you." He says.

I feel really weak and I collapse to my knees.

"Mello!" Near crouches down beside me and takes the gun from my hands anger in his eyes.

Rod weakly throws BB off of him and he fires another shot at us.

This time Near jumps in its way taking a bullet in the chest to try to save me.

"NO!" I scream.

A rushes over to me and Near catching Near as he falls unconscious.

BB, L and Light have managed to hold Rod back who is bleeding heavily from so many wounds.

Rod falls dead to the ground and I reach towards Near before I too fall unconscious.

No one's P.O.V.

A puts a hand to his shoulder that's in a lot of pain.

BB comes over to him and checks the wound. "We'll get you fixed up." He promises.

A nods and gently puts Near down on the ground. He goes to grab a blanket he saw earlier, he puts it on Near and wraps him gently in it. "Theres no need for the others to see him dressed like this." He says remembering what Near told him about Geovanni.

L bends down and picks up Near while Light goes over to Mello picking him up as well.

BB puts his arm around A and they take the lead to out of the building to where the team is waiting for them.

"You're back!" Matsuda calls as he sees them coming out but his excited face falls when he sees the two unconscious. "What happened?"

"Rod and three of his men were in the room. One of the men shot A here and Rod shot Mello and Near. We need to get them to the hospital right away." Beyond explains.

"This way." Halle leads the way to her car.

BB, A, Mello and Near are put in the car then Halle quickly drives off turning on her sirens so to get through traffic faster.

The others get into their own cars and drive to the hospital not needing to go as fast as the others but Geovanni still puts on his sirens and speeds down the road after Halle.

A's P.O.V.

My shoulder is burning in pain and I clench my teeth in pain. I can feel Beyonds worried gaze on me and I turn to him with a weak smile. I look to Near who is sitting on the other side of me, BB is sitting next me with the other two by the doors, and I feel my heart drop with worry when I see how soft Near's breathing is. "Don't die on us." I say softly hoping Near can hear me. "Be strong." I lean against Beyond who puts his arm around my shoulders careful to bend his arm at the right point to not hurt my shoulder.

"It'll be okay." B mummers softly in my ear.

I nod, reaching over and gently put a hand on BB's hand and one on Nears hand.

Near's P.O.V.

I feel myself floating in nothingness. I blink open my eyes and I look around myself.

Its just an endless range of a blue that's a few shade lighter than navy blue and white dots that look like stars.

"Hello?" I call bringing my hands to my chest only to feel my button up white shirt and no fake boobs. I look down to see myself as how I normally look.

"It's been awhile." A familiar voice says behind me.

I spin around. "Mother?"

There walking on air is my mother.

Her long white hair flows in the wind gently even though theres no breeze here. She's wearing a white dress and has white angel wings. Her winter blue eyes shine brightly and her pale skin glows softly. "Your father is also here." She says.

As if on cue a man appears out of nowhere next to her. He has really light blonde hair that looks like how my and Sin's hair looks like but more blonde. He has mismatching eyes, one is stormy grey and the other is chocolate brown. His skin is pale but more tan then mine and moms. He is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiles at me reminding me of how me and Sin smile.

So me and Sin take after our father and Rai takes after mother like I thought.

"Welcome my son." He says in a deep voice.

"I'm not dead am I?" I ask.

Mother shakes her head. "No. Those fake boobs you had on…."

No one's P.O.V.

"…. Helped slow the bullet. Without them he'd be dead right now. He is lucky." The doctor explains to the team and BB. "As for the other two they will be fine. It's the smaller one that worries us more. We think he'll be alright but things can suddenly change. You can see the other two but the other will be under close supervision so until he's in the safe zone you wont be able to see him."

"Thank you." Halle says.

"Where is A?" B asks.

"He's in room twelve upstairs. I can take you to the two if you want." The doctor offers.

B races past him off to go to A.

The doctor leads the others to where Mello is on request.

Mello is asleep right now but it looks like he might wake soon.

A's P.O.V.

BB bursts into the room and runs to my side. "A!" He hugs me gently.

I hug him back. "B!"

We smile at each other and mash our lips together happily.

I open my mouth to allow B to enter his tongue.

Mello's P.O.V.

I blink open my eyes to see a bright light. I squint and note that its just a light on the white ceiling so I turn to look around.

The team is here….. well all except BB, A and Near.

I seem to be in a hospital bed in my own room in the hospital.

"Your awake." Halle says.

"Where's Near?" I ask in a raspy voice making it sound as if I haven't used it in years or even just days.

"He's recovering….. The doctors are waiting for him to be in the safe zone right now." Halle explains. "He can't have any visitors right now."

I look down at my lap wishing that Near didn't have to go through that.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Light jumps in. "Remember this is Near were talking about. He won't die on you without a fight Mello." Light smiles.

I glance up at him and nod. "Yeah. That's true."

"But those two came out as the killers. We don't have a choice but to arrest them." Ukita says.

"They gave up everything to help Near. Without them who knows what could have happened." Halle adds. "I just would feel bad to just throw them in jail. They aren't heartless. Just need to be steered in the right direction. Then maybe everything will be all good." She offers. "So I think we should just send them to rehab instead of just throwing them in jail."

"You should have seen them when we were fighting to help Near." I add. "They were really ready to give up everything to help. I know throwing them in jail would be what would be expected but I agree with Halle."

"I agree. But if rehab doesn't turn them around then they go to jail." L says. "They did risk everything for Near and to help us. In the time I've known them they wouldn't do anything to help anyone else but they've showed they can have good hearts."

"I'd hate for the ones that helped a lot to save Near to just be thrown in jail for life. It doesn't feel right. Teach them a lesson and see how things go first." Light adds.

Everyone talks about this for a bit and in the end they decide to talk to A and BB before choosing a punishment. The others leave to let Mello rest for the time being.

Near's .

"Nate…" Father walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I look up to his face.

"You have a great partner. A partner that truly cares about you. But….." He looks away. "If something isn't done you're going to die."

"I'm not just going to leave them behind!" I say. "Mello especially needs me and I can't just leave him behind."

"Listen." Father lets go of me and turns his back to me. "There is a special link you have to the surface. Not just your friends and lover but your siblings as well. Great people all looking out for you. No matter what happens never forget that." He looks to me over his shoulder. "So I am going to give you a special type of strength. Something that has been secretly intrusted to our family. But we must wait for your siblings to come."

A soft glow beside mother appears and form it appears Rai.

"Rai!" I smile.

"Brother!" She rushes over to me and hugs me tight.

Sin appears by father and joins in on the hug.

"Now you three." Father says.

Sin and Rai look to him.

"Who is he?" Rai asks.

"He's our father." I explain.

"Yes. But we don't have much time. Listen. Our home town held a secret. A secret that was intrusted to our family. Your mother and I waited until you were ready for this and this seems like a good time." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out three necklaces.

One's a gold bird that is curved as if its flying and trying to curl itself in a ball while flying in the air.

The second is a silver rabbit that is standing on its hind legs and ear perked looking as if alert for danger.

The third is a bronze fish that is curved upwards unlike the gold bird that's curved downwards. It looks like a fish jumping out of water but without the water.

"These three necklaces hold the power of Air, Earth and Water. They are powerful and if used correctly can save someone or destroy them. So be careful. They are very powerful and must not be used unless its an emergency. Don't use them to alter fate because who knows what'll happen then. They are powered by friendship and love that you let into your heart or that others feel for you." He puts the bird around Sins neck, the rabbit around my neck and the fish around Rai's neck. "Sin as the oldest you will get the first one, then Near gets the second as because he is the middle and Rai as the youngest gets the third. Remember what I warned you about and use them carefully."

Me, Rai and Sin all link hands so we are standing in a line in front of our parents holding hands. We let our love and care for each other flow to try to reach the other.

The three necklaces start to glow and it blinds me and I feel my siblings disappearing, I feel myself laying on something alone.

I open my eyes that I must have shut when the light became really bright and I find myself laying on soft grass.

"Near is my one and only partner. No one can ever replace him." Mellos voice says.

I look around only to find that the patch of grass I'm laying on is the only thing in the darkness, nothing else but darkness.

"Near. You're our friend. And we wont let anyone hurt you and get away with it." A's voice says with a small smashing sound.

I remember these times.

A heard about how one of the other boys had thought I'd be fun to attack me and make me feel worthless. So I told BB and A what happened and A said those words to me then punched a wall so hard he cracked it.

Then the time that Matt asked Rodger to switch our partners so he would be paired with Mello and me with Linda. But Mello refused to let this change anything and when Rodger demanded he work with his partner Mello yelled the words that I heard a few moments earlier. So Rodger switched the partners back.

"Mello and Near are the perfect partners. Everyone should be able to see that." Light says.

"Agreed. No one can calm Mello down like Near can." L agrees.

That was when Matt was upset that Rodger switched the partners back. L and Light talked to him about it and I overheard it.

"If you need help with it or anything let me know and I can help." Mello's soft voice says again.

"I love you Mihael." I say and my necklace starts to glow again till it blinds me.

This time when I open my eyes I find myself in a hospital room.

I can feel the cold metal of the necklace tucked into my shirt but I don't think I can lift more than my eyes right now.

"Ah you're awake." A womans voice says.

I turn to look at her. She has short brown hair and is wearing a nurse uniform.

"Where's Mello? Is he alright? I ask weakly and hopefully.

"He's fine. It seems your recovery is going along nicely as well. Mello will heal faster than you but by the look of things both of you will be fine." The nurse informs me.

"That's good." I whisper and relax into the bed. "Let him come see me as soon as possible." I ask quietly before drift asleep.

Mello's P.O.V.

I let my dreams take me to wherever as long as I can see Near again. I am standing beside the old oak at Whammy's house. I hear soft footsteps behind me and I turn around.

There is Near. He looks up to me and smiles.

I rush over to him and throw my arms around him knocking both of us to the ground.

Near hugs me back. "Mihael! I'm so happy to see you."

"Right back at you." I pull back so I'm leaning my elbows that are on the ground on each side of Nears head. I notice I'm straddling his hips but that doesn't matter to us. I lean down and seal our lips together.

Near kisses back and we stare lovingly into each other's eyes as the kiss deepens.

When we finally break the kiss for air I kiss his cheek.

"Stay with me forever." I say against the skin of his cheek.

"Of course I will." Near responds.

I only wanted this dream to end when I can see Near back in the real world.

"What do you say about…"

L's P.O.V.

Me and Light sit in our room back at Whammys.

The ultimate decision for A and BB's punishment is rehab and keeping a close eye on them.

They told us that they'll accept any punishment as long as Near is safe and if you looked you could see the maturity in their eyes. They should be fine.

"Say L." Light starts.

"Yes?" I look up at him.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should take this a step further." He moves to in front of me on his knees between my legs but I am on the bed and he's on the floor. He grabs my hands and holds them cupped in his own. "L…. I have always wanted to ask you this since I first fell in love with you."

Mello's P.O.V.

"… Leaving Whammy's and settle down to let ourselves lead our own lives?" Near offers.

I smile and nod. "I'd like that." I kiss him quickly. "Say. I want to ask you something Near."

"What is it?" Near asks.

No one's P.O.V.

Without knowing it both Mello and Light said the same thing at the same time in different places.

"L…."

"Near…"

"Will you marry me?"

Near nods happily. "Yes. Yes I will Mello."

L jump hugs Light and allows Light to slide a white gold with a clear heart jewel on the center onto his engagement finger.

Mello reaches into his pocket and gives Near a gold ring with a pinkish red heart jewel on it. He puts it on Nears finger making their engagement official.

Both Mello and Light had went out to get the rings before being called to the case of the pageant killers.

AN:

Short chapter. Sorry but one more chapter and then it's the end.

Hope you liked this story.

Mello.


	11. Chapter 11

Mello's P.O.V.

I stand by the alter a little nervous for this. I am wearing a nice black suit with a grey tie that has purple stripes.

Mine and Near's adopted child is standing next to me. His name is Jack Keehl and he is also wearing a suit. He's only four years old and he has brown curly hair with blue eyes much like mine while his hair and skin is like Nears.

It's the big day for me and Near to get married.

We left Whammys as soon as we were out of the hospital and we started our own life. It's been a year since then.

A and BB are doing rehab but were allowed to come and act as Near's guardians for this one day.

A is standing at the front of the crowd and BB gets to bring Near down the isle.

L and Light had gotten married months earlier and are back from their honeymoon to watch me and Nears wedding.

The ones from the case, L, Light and any family members me and Near still have which is just Nears siblings and my half-brother are all in the crowd along with people from Whammys.

Finally comes the time for Near to walk down the isle in the dress Halle and his sister helped him pick out.

I smile at how gorgeous he looks.

The dress is like a tank top top part with light grey jeweled flower patterns on the chest and stomach area. The bottom part is silky straight and reaches almost below his feet but high enough up that he wont walk on it or trip on it.

He has the weeding veil over his face like hes supposed to and hes carrying the bouquet we got made of multicolored roses.

BB lets me take Near and he goes to join A.

I help Near up to the alter area like a gentleman and I move the weeding veil out of his face so I can look at his lovely face.

We turn to the pastor.

He goes through everything and we do our vows with honest and loving voices.

Finally we finish and we are pounced married then he says I can now kiss the bride.

We lean into each other and kiss.

Everyone cheers and I bet Geovanni is wallowing in pity that he can't ever get Near now.

The end.


End file.
